


November Rain

by JustJym



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alpha!Charles, Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Depression, Drama, Fingering, Gagging with panties, Knotting, Lingerie, Loss of Child, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Abigail, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Starvation, Stockings, Suicide Attempt (implied), Violence, alpha!nathan, alpha!skwisgaar, blood consumtion, generally sad awful things, implied rape, omega!pickles, omega!toki, suicide (implied), tribal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Separated by custom, forced by tradition, bound by fate...*previously titled Bound By Fate*





	1. Kill The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> An AU constructed by comfyklok and myself.
> 
> Unbetated, but don't be scared to point out error.

Nathan sighed though his nose, grimacing as a variety of Beta's skittered around him, muttering to each other about his clothes and minor things. He paid no mind to what they were saying, his mind numb with the realization that he was about to have a major decision made for him. Two weeks prior to this moment, he was brought before the Council of Elders, who explained to him that he was going to be bonded to an Omega of their choosing. He tried to protest them, but they always had the final word, no one could question their decisions. At least no one who lived long afterward.

A female was at his back, a bone brush combing through his long, jet black hair, ensuring all knots and tangles were straightened. Her fingers grazed his neck, a sneer inching its way onto his lips, disgusted by her touch. He knew she meant nothing by it, but the idea of some he cared nothing for touching him angered him. The Council was making a mistake, forcing him to bond with someone he knew nothing about. He'd ruin the Omega, and they would resent him. They would hate him, and claim abuse. It wasn't in him to be a gentle Alpha, his bloodline wasn't bred for it.

“Oh, Master Nathan,” the Beta cooed behind him, her plump lips in a sultry pout, her fingers carefully flipping the ends of his hair, “Your Omega will be so lucky to have you.”

He hummed a low rumble in response, disinterested in what the flirty Beta had to say to him. In another life, he probably would have had his way with her without a second thought, but she was so close to him, speaking suggestively, hinting heavily at her attraction, disgusting him to his core. He wanted to pull away from her, but he let her continue, knowing if he protested this ceremony any further, there would be consequences.

He heard her giggle as her painted nails, the length of talons, scraped down his shoulder, her cold fingers wrapping around his bicep. At her touch, he sneered, his teeth bared, quickly standing up and spinning around. He snatched her hand off his arm, bending it back violently. Hate filled his eyes as horror filled hers, a breathy pattern of growing fear emitting from her mouth. “Don't you dare fucking touch me!” Nathan barked, snapping his teeth at her.

“Y-you're hurting me!” she shouted back at him, her free hand clawing at his wrist, but his hold was far too strong for her. He kept bending her arm back, feeling the bones and muscles straining against him, ready to snap. He yearned to hear her break, his eyes black with hate.

She wasn't him.

“Nathan!” a voice to his left barked at him, smooth and cool.

The Alpha peered over, his hold on the Beta easing but not letting go, eying the man standing in the entrance way. While shorter than him, the man held more authority than anyone else other than the Council; Charles. Hazel eyes belittled his demeanor, his grip on the Beta releasing as she clutched her wrist and rushed out of the room, crying in pain and fear.

“Now is not the time for hostility, Nathan,” the brunet Alpha said, speaking down to the taller male. “We have a very important ceremony to attend in an hour.”

“Fuck the ceremony!” Nathan shouted, clenching his fists as the other attendants in the room cowered in fear, waiting for the two Alpha's to start fighting. The taller male stomped forward, sizing the brunet up, sneering down at him. “I'm not going to bond to some mindless Omega just because they say I have to.”

“You're getting older, Nathan,” Charles spoke calmly, pointing out his flaws. “You're a threat to our rival nations, and you've taken three bases in only a year, a feat very few have accomplished. The fact you're still alive is a miracle. This bonding is to ensure you will carry on your name. The tribe needs more Alpha's like you.”

“I'm not bonding to become a baby boomer,” Nathan scowled, turning away from the smaller Alpha. “You know why.”

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, his spectacles riding up his face. “Nathan,” he tried to help his cool, “You need to let this go. It's for the best of the people. Think about your country for once!”

Nathan groaned loudly and angrily, grabbing for the vase on a table, slinging it across the room into a wall. Ceramic shards blast across the room, the servants gasping in fear, shielding their eyes and heads. The servants remained still, wanting to run and avoid the war lord's wrath, but none were brave enough to move. Charles noticed their trembling and stepped out of the way of the door, motioning for them to leave, “Please, go.”

When they were alone, Charles closed the door, the two Alpha's now alone in Nathan's large bedroom. Nathan refused to look at Charles, shoulders rising and falling with his heavy breaths, a permanent grimace on his face. “You don't understand, Charles,” the taller male grumbled lowly.

“I do Nathan,” the smaller Alpha replied, crossing his arms, “You've explained it several times, and believe me when I say, I know what you're feeling.”

“No, you don't!” Nathan barked, hateful eyes snapping to Charles face. “You have an Omega!” Nathan pointed at the man, teeth baring, “You got to choose who you wanted! I didn't!”

“You did get to choose,” Charles bit back, “But you screwed it up by breaking the rules!”

“Fuck the rules,” the shirtless Alpha swung and arm out. “He was fucking taken from me! There are no fucking rules!”

“Nathan, get over it! It's been years!” the brunet added, “Accepting this is the only way you live to see tomorrow. Now get over yourself and get ready.”

Nathan knew there would be no arguing with Charles, the smaller Alpha headstrong and firm with every decision that was made. The brunet stepped over, picked up the thick pelt a servant had thrown to the floor when they ran. He stepped over and handed the cloak to Nathan who snatched it from him violently. The black haired man refused to let up on his scowl, his eyes following Charles until he reached the door.

“You're going to regret this,” Nathan threatened, gripping the cloak tightly.

“No,” Charles eyed him over his shoulder before slipping out the door, “I won't.”

Nathan stared down at his hands, rubbing the furs between his fingers, his scowl still present. It was true, he didn't have a choice, and Charles had broken a vow he'd sworn his life too. The vow Charles made after he'd shared his pain, now lay in shambles when Nathan was told he would be forced to bond with an unknown. His most trusted adviser had given him the news, claiming there was no way he could convince them otherwise. Charles was dead to him now.

He slung the cloak over his shoulders, fitting the armor shoulder plates and clasping the chain across his chest. He turned and faced the mirror, looking back at himself, a wave of sorrow washing over him, knowing that he would never have what he had truly wanted. He hadn't noticed his hand searching the small pouch on his hip, pulling out a twisted bundle of braided hair, clasped at the ends with iron. He lifted his hand to his center, watching the red bundle tumbling around when he rolls his hand.

The red hair brought back memories he knew he would have to surrender to people he no longer had no respect for. He gripped it tightly, his eyes screwed shut as he furrowed his brow, rage filling his chest. He growled loudly before storming over to the hearth, tossing the bundle into the fire. If his life was going to be taken from him, he wouldn't have any need to keep the memento. Nothing would matter when he took the vow of bonding to an Omega he knew nothing about.

He waited until the hair had completely morphed into ash, all his desires now wrapped in flame, to be lost forever. With a heavy heart, he turned away from the fire, storming towards the door to meet his life's end.


	2. On Your Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken the canon universe and butchered the fuck out of it to make this alternate universe work right. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy yourself.
> 
> We also cover a lot of information on how this universe works concerning A/B/O as well as lore building.

Fifteen Years Earlier...

 

The trip from Mordhaus to southern Tomahawk has become the longest trip Nathan had ever taken in he few short years of life. They were on their way to the Omega Sanction, the Council having suggested that he take interest in finding a mate to begin spreading his bloodline. The thought angered him, knowing that all they wanted were the few rare Alpha's he would be able to produce. It made him feel like cattle. His children would become a product of war, to either breed more soldiers or shed blood on the field, just to satisfy the Council's need to take claim of their enemy's nations.

The idea of having someone at his side, to share is secrets and his bed, to help ease his stress and care for him, appealed to him greatly. However, his life had been spent on the battlefield ever since he presented as an Alpha, it was all he'd known. He never had time to take the world in, to appreciate the beauty it had to offer. Everyday was filled with swords and axes, blood and bodies, command and conquer, and it took so much out him. With Charles suggestion as his senior and adviser, he was embarking on a journey to find a bedmate.

As he approached the Omega Sanction, cobblestone walls climbed high, nearly three times his own lofty height. A watchtower spiraled at each corner of the wall, each manned with an armored watchman, eyes trained to signal any coming and going persons of interest. He spotted on turn and call to someone below, his mount stamping hard with exhaustion, ready for his long awaited rest from the week long journey.

The ears on Nathan's head twitched, their wolf quality picking up on all the sounds suddenly bustling behind the massive mahogany doors. As they approached the gated Sanction, the doors rumbled loudly, protesting against the uncommon opening, allowing Nathan's stallion to proceed inside. The horse's hooves changed pitch when they transitioned from flat dirt to stone floors, Nathan noting that everything behind the walls was cold and gray, the people appearing lifeless and lethargic.

A younger male approached him, walking swiftly beside him, a weak, forced smile on his face. His blue eyes looked cold, the light brown hair draped over his shoulders the only thing that seemed to keep him warm, his body wrapped in a thin tunic and slacks. Nathan's own leather shirt had been lined with furs, his cloak warm at his back, keeping him warm through the winter travel. However, the stone walls would only retain the chill, making him wonder why they would allow such a frail stable boy to work in such frigid conditions.

“May I takes you horse, my Lords?” the short boy asked him respectfully, barely older than fifteen by how soft his features were. Nathan considered that it may be the foreignness of the boy, his accent obviously of the northeastern ally country of Lillihammer.

Nathan flashed him a grimace, even though it was his resting face, and gave him a shallow nod. He halted the stallion, the beast sighing and groaning, his head wiggling at the tug of his reigns. He dismounted the horse, his boots hitting the stone with a heavy thud, chains and iron plates knocking together as he climbed down. He flipped the reins over the stallions ears, handing the leather to the short brunet.

“If he starts to pull away,” Nathan spoke with caution in his low voice, “Let go.”

The boy glanced up at the beast with fear in his eyes, worried that what the war lord had said would quickly come true. Carefully, he tugged on the reins, leading the horse back to the stables, his steps shaky and cautiously. Nathan watched him walk away, knowing the stallion was too tired to fight back against an unknown and was led willing. The Alpha heard steps behind him, turning to seek out the one nearing him.

A portly man with a non-existent hairline and a friendly smile made his way towards the young Alpha, two identically dressed figures at his sides. “Ah, Lord Nathan!” the man spoke, his arms spreading wide in greeting. “We've been expecting you for some time now! It is truly an honor to have you visiting our Sanction.”

Nathan hummed in response, his eyes narrowing in question. As a youth of the Explosion bloodline, Nathan was considered a prodigy when he presented as an Alpha. While his family was practically royalty with a line of powerful warriors and commanding officers, all respected and feared, they were cursed with the inability to produce many Alpha children. Out of five litters of four, Nathan was the only Alpha to come from his parents coupling. While many Alpha and Omega get to stay home with their families for a few more years, waiting for the day their first rut comes along, only to be taken from their homes to their proper Sanctions.

Alphas were taken to the Barracks, an enormous facility dedicated to training blood thirty warriors to protect their land and conquer their enemies. Nathan, however, was an exception. Upon arriving at the Barracks, Nathan had immediately began his grooming for War Lord status, his natural talent with the battleaxe and brutality morphed him into an unmatched opponent. Nearly ten years of gruesome training and sleepless nights, he'd become one of the most respected War Lords in generations.

He was taught to trust no one, that there were secrets around every corner and a knife ready to thrust into his back. Charles had given him training on the side to be prepared for those situations where brains could outwit brawn, not that he was any good at spotting the signs of a liar. War was constantly on his mind, ways to improve his fighting style and strategies for overpowering the enemy, thus the reason Charles demanded he take an Omega.

He needed someone to distract him from the persistent bloodshed, to focus his mind on the pleasures life had to offer rather than the brutality of their nations ways. He'd reluctantly agreed to the arrangement and spent the last week traveling south on horse back to the only Sanction that didn't house any of his siblings. Now, he was starting to wonder if he regretted the situation completely, especially with how desolate and depressing the Sanction appeared.

“Please, come,” the fat gentleman gestured for Nathan to follow him, a large hand coming to rest on the taller Alpha's shoulder. “We'll go inside, get warmed up and show you to your quarters.”

Nathan shrugged the mans hand off his shoulder, his eyes forward and being lead by a man nearly half his height. He glanced around, absorbing the walled in community, his skilled eyes picking out all the finer details hidden in the woodwork. Four separate buildings lined the walls, three stories high and dark, aged wood that would make the structures disappear in the night. They were fashioned like living quarters, doors roughly six feet apart, connected by burning torches and the walkways painted a deep red to match the roofing.

The center of the community was a massive building, a few stories taller than the living quarters, with an open ground floor. The building stood on thick stone pillars, opening into an immaculate garden and water fountain which appeared to have been frozen over, tables and benches scattered thoughtfully around the covered courtyard. Fire pits were nestled near larger seating areas, a small number of people sitting around them, mostly in pairs, the occasional group.

Detecting Alpha from Omega was as simple as any mundane task, the wolfish ears poking from male and female heads alike, all marginally bigger than the wolf ear-less Omega accompanying them. Some had genuine smiles, with shy blushes and giggles as they courted each other.

Others had forced grins with worried, tearful eyes, and wobbling lips as they tried to keep from showing their distaste in the Alpha taking interest in them. The sight made him sick and sneer in disgust, the thought of how things were truly run in the Sanctions making his stomach turn. He turned his attention back to the path the heavy set Warden was taking him on.

The final building in his sights was a widened waste of space, windows revealing more rooms than one needed when housing guests only expected to stay for a couple weeks. Tomahawk was one of the more desolate countries of the three nations, many of the Omega's housed here having been kept locked up far longer than any other Sanction. There were too many rooms with so few visitors, and it made Nathan's senses tingle with distrust.

As they neared the darkened building, something drew Nathan's senses, his ears twitching violently to the right, turning his head towards the disturbance. On the second floor of the northeastern lodgings, perched on the railing sat a slender body glaring back at him. Piercing emerald eyes locked onto his, brows furrowed and two silver hoops on each side them. His skin was milky white, a tarnished collar gripping his neck uncomfortably. His body was leaned back against the pillar, one leg dangling off the rail, the other foot planted in front of him, leg arched high. He was draped in a thick, silky red robe that was flattering to his figure, and slipping away to reveal strong legs and long fingers. While he smoked from a straightened pipe, the bowl smoldering as he inhaled deeply, his eyes never leaving Nathan's, letting the smoke slither out of his mouth and nose like a dragon preparing to breath fire.

Out of all his features, his most alluring was his bright red hair, thick and tossed casually over his shoulder, a silver octopus designed clasp holding it together halfway down the length. The way the man intimidated Nathan, how his senses tingled at the sight of such a gorgeous creature, it intrigued and frightened him at the same time.

It was a thrilling sensation he suddenly felt the desire to explore.

“Pay no mind to him,” the Warden spoke quickly, having noticed Nathan stopping and staring. The redhead flashed him a cheeky smirk, turning his gaze away and staring off into the distance, knowing Nathan was still honed in on him. “He's one of our older Omegas. A bit feisty, that one.”

“What's his name?” Nathan asked, the only words he would say to the man in the near future.

“We were never given his real name,” the Warden answered, confused by Nathan's questioning. “When we took him in, he only gave us the name Pickles.” Nathan slowly turned his head back to the fat man, brows furrowing in disbelief. The smaller man simply shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand, “Shall we continue, Lord Nathan?”

Nathan nodded at him, then gazed back to where the redhead had been perched, but in the short amount of time he looked away, he'd disappeared. Nathan's eyes scanned every nook and cranny they could from a distance, unable to find a single trace of the Omega dubbed Pickles.


	3. All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more lore is covered in this one along with a little Pickles background.

There was a hidden stink in the air Nathan couldn't quite put his finger on when they entered the main building. The inside was warm and inviting, a massive fireplace burning brightly, covering the room in a soft orange light. Embroidered couches and armchairs were covered in scantily clad Omega, servicing Alpha's with massages, food, and wines. Nathan noted that many of the Omega were young, and quite beautiful, while the Alpha's were well into middle age, and not looking as well as they could.

“This is the common room,” the Warden explained, giving him the tour of the main house. “Here you can mingle with the cream of the crop. All these Omega are ready for your choosing. Should you not prefer any of them, we have plenty more for you to chose from.”

Nathan gave another humming response, signaling that he understood. While the Omega were appealing to look at, the red haired beautiful was still on his mind. He wanted to go find him, and he didn't know why. The need to just look at the Omega one more time would've been enough to sate his curiosity, but he knew he had to control himself. He'd never felt this yearning before, and he hated it, yet somehow he wanted to satisfy himself and go on the hunt.

“I'm sure you're tired from your long journey,” the heavyset man grinned, his fat cheeks turning red in from the strain of smiling so much. “I'll show you to your room.”

Through the long halls, lined with painting and tapestries and ornamental weapons, each door was further apart than he assumed the living quarters for the Omega's were. It felt wrong that those who spend their lives here would have such a cramped place to live, than the Alpha's that come for a short while just to take one of the residents away, whether they wanted to go or not.

“This room will be yours for the length of your stay,” the Warden said, opening the door and gesturing him inside. Nathan brushed passed him, examining the room, noting it was recently cleaned, the smell of vinegar still heavy in the air. The bed was large, with heavy pelts designed for the winter months, as well as a smoldering hearth he would have to restart. A shelf in the corner was filled with a variety of ales and wines, all from different regions of their nations, knowing that they wanted to appeal to anyone who would visit.

“Please, have a good rest,” the man said warmly, “Should you feel the need for a meal, don't hesitate to ask the servants. We truly hope you enjoy your stay.”

Nathan nodded as the man finally left him alone for the evening. His bones ached and his muscles throbbed from the long ride, knowing he was going to have saddle sores for a few days. He searched the room for a door, heading to it and sighed somberly with relief at the sight of a filled bath, still steaming from behind heated. He stripped his cloak and tunic, leaving them in a pile on the stone floor. He kicked off his boots and the remainder of his clothes, stepping in and sinking deeply into the water.

After dumping water over his head, soaking his hair and slicking it back, he leaned back, arms resting on the edges. He closed his eyes and his chest rumbled in contentment, letting the aches and pains of his travels melt away in the warm water. While his mind floated in the silky blackness of his thoughts, a bright color lit up the darkness. Brighter than any sun he'd laid his eyes on, burning hotter than any flame, and far more beautiful than any eclipse.

His eyes silted open, and groaned to himself. He knew the only way to quell this sudden obsession, would be hunting down his most challenging opponent yet.

– –

Bare feet slapped the stone ground as Pickles stepped quickly across the community. His arms were filled with a large, thick coat, his own red robe wrapped tightly around his slender figure. The silk was thinner than the coat he was carrying, but he didn't care about the cold with his goal in mind. His feet hard already gone numb from the freezing walkway, the golden chains around his ankle sending the chill further up his legs.

He spotted the stables and quickened his pace, ready for his body to be warmed by the fire pit burning brightly in the distance. His feet met straw, little frayed bit stabbing his souls and toes, ignoring the pain until he spotted his objective. He rounded a corner, a flash of brown hair catching his eye, his pace quickening.

“Toki!” the redhead called, the smaller male turned around, confused at the voice. The brunet spotted Pickles and his eyes widened as a smile spread across his face.

“Pickle!” the young stable boy called back at him, smiling brightly.

Pickles approached Toki, holding the coat out in his hands, slinging it over Toki's shoulders. “I told you not to come out here with outta coat,” Pickles scolded as he pulled the leather and fur jacket tight around him.

“It okay, Pickle,” Toki replied, slipping his arms through the sleeves. “I never has a jackets at home. It ams much colder there.”

Pickles shook his head, making sure Toki was properly fitted for the chill that was beginning to pick up. After fastening the clasps, he fixed Toki's hair, the shoulder length covering his neck considering he didn't have a scarf to give the younger male. “It doesn't matter,” the redhead said bluntly, “You barely wear shoes. You're not going to keep walkin' around here, worryin' me sick, thinkin' you're gonna catch a cold or somethin'.”

“I ams fine,” Toki protested, taking back up his pitchfork. “You should keeps the coat.”

“Nah,” Pickles smirked, crossing his arms, pulling in more of his thin robe to try and keep warm, the frigid air starting to get to him now that he knew Toki was going to be okay. “I don' really wanna keep it.”

“Whys not?” the brunet cocked his head, blue eyes curious.

“Fuckin' Magnus,” Pickles cursed, biting his tongue as his brows curled inward.

Toki pursed his lips to the side, thinking about how Pickles always complained about him. He hummed at his words, acknowledging what he'd said. “He comes back agains, huh?” Toki asked, looking a Pickles with worried eyes. The redhead bounced his head in agreement, his eyes searching the ground. “Wowee,” the brunet added with a gulp.

Pickles started stepping around, wincing when he stepped on a sharp splinter of hay, trying to keep the blood circulating in his legs. “Every year with his guy,” Pickles frowned, looking over the horses, kicking around the straw. “He comes with all these gifts an' stuff, tryin' to sweet talk me into goin' with him. He's the only one who hasn't gotten the fuckin' hint!”

“You know he cans takes you whenever he want, rights?” the young Omega asked, worried that Pickles didn't understand his situation.

“Yeah, I know,” the older male sneered, shivering violently at the sudden breeze. “But he keeps talkin' about 'romance'. Fuck that shit. I don' want shit to do with Magnus and he just keep goin' on and on about how good he's gonna be to me and how spoiled he'll make me. Makes me fuckin' sick.”

“But romance is goods,” Toki commented brightly, smiling to himself. “Don'ts you wants somebodies whose gonna treats you nice? Somebodies to keeps you safe? Haves babies with?”

“Hell no,” Pickles barked, his face twisting in disgust. “Not with fuckin' Magnus.”

“Then what ifs is somebodies else?”

At the sound of Toki's words, Pickles mind immediately went to the tall, dark haired Alpha he stared down earlier that morning. The broadness of his shoulders, the fire in his eyes, and he powerful aura that emitted from his core. There was something about him he wanted to explore, something he wanted to experience. Ever since his dynamic revealed itself, Pickles wanted nothing to do with the Omega life, but seeing this new Alpha, it rattled his insides and made him needy. He hated that feeling of wanting to submit, to be forced into his place.

“Pickle?” Toki asked, breaking the long silence Pickles brought upon himself. The redhead quickly shook off his silence and gave Toki his full attention. “Ams you okay?”

“Yeah,” Pickles smiled, another hard shiver in his bones. “Just fuckin' cold.”

“Heres,” the brunet said, trying to take his coat off.

“No,” Pickles snapped, his hands coming up and gripping Toki's hands, stopping him from removing the jacket. “Keep it. And wear it! I better not catch you without it.” Toki blushed at Pickles mother hen act, knowing he meant well.

Toki was an war orphan, having come to the Tomahawk Sanction five years ago, found wandering through the woods, cold and hungry and alone. After he was fed, no one wanted anything to do with him. Pickles, having been freshly introduced to his new home, took Toki under his wing, both of them the misfits. If not for Pickles, Toki probably wouldn't have survived the winters, not matter how much he claimed he was used to the cold.

“I'm gonna head back to my hovel, 'kay?” Pickles said gently, his hands now resting of Toki's shoulders. “If it gets too cold jus' come up to my room, a'right?” The brunet nodded firmly. “Good, see ya tomorrow.”

“Byes, Pickle!” Toki called out as Pickles turned and started to speed walk back to his living quarters.

Pickles moved quickly, holding his robe around him as the wind started picking up. “Shoulda put on some fuckin' pants,” he cursed to himself, as he tried his hardest to keep back to his room without drawing much attention. Who was he kidding, he was the only redheaded Omega in the Sanction. It didn't matter what he did, he would always stand out, whether he was making a scene or not.

He reached the northeastern building, dashing up the stairs and to his quarters, knowing his tiny fireplace would have warmed the room by now. He slammed the door behind him, pressing his back to it as he was wrapped in the dull heat. He gave himself a few minutes before moving, seeking out his cot and covering himself in a blanket. Laying curled in a ball, hands on his feet, trying to bring life back to them before they developed frostbite. Hidden under the ragged quilt, gradually warming his frozen flesh and bones, he recalled how he had gotten into this rat hole in the first place.

He could still smell the corn fields of the Mid-West, how the scent burned into his nose, preventing him from enjoying anything else. He could even remember the way his parents looked down on him when he'd presented as an Omega. His parents were both Beta, only having two children, himself and his older brother, Seth.

Just thinking of his brothers name made his stomach twist into knots, hating everything that was the Alpha. His parents were so proud of his Alpha status, praising him every waking moment. It wasn't uncommon for Beta to have children with a major dynamic, but his parents only saw value in Seth. The day he came out as Omega, it was like he had committed a murder. They had no respect for him and treated him like common street trash, constantly reminding him that they wish he had never been born.

When the Sanction called, Pickles left with them willingly, wanting nothing more than to get away from the people he once depended on. They had abandoned him for the better son, treating him like a disease. He didn't need them, and he didn't need anyone. After arriving at his Sanction, he thought life would be better but he was far from wrong.

Life at the Sanction was like living inside of an untouchable glass box. Omega were taken when they experienced their first heat, keeping them safe from Alpha's that would take advantage of them, use and abuse them. They were given a room to themselves, the size of a large closet fit with a cot and a tiny fireplace, as well as a wardrobe of suggestive and revealing clothing. They were taught about breeding, from preparing themselves to safe accept knots and even how to have a healthy litter.

When Alpha's came, invading their privacy just to choose an Omega to bond with, basing everything off their looks. None of them ever thought that an Omega would like to choose their partner, the customs and traditions built for an Alpha reign. It was like Omega weren't allowed to have an opinion, and Pickles just happened to be born the very thing that had no say. They were encouraged to dress as scantily as possible, to entice a strong mate and satisfy all their needs. It was like legal prostitution, accept they weren't allowed to be touched until after the Alpha's claim was cleared. If any Omega were to be 'spoiled,' there would be dire consequences for both parties.

Pickles hated that he was born this way, to become nothing more than someone's sexual release, never a friend or a companion. He never allowed anyone to touch him. Any Alpha that tried to claim him he fought off, refusing to accept their advances. He swore he would never become someone's possession, and he would fight to the bitter end for his dignity. He had managed to scare off every Alpha to ever take interest him, even breaking ones arm for putting their hand on his hip.

All of them accept Magnus.

Magnus Hammersmith was the most stubborn Alpha he'd ever encountered, coming every year for four years straight. Magnus claimed he wanted to romance Pickles, to make the redhead fall in love with him, but he knew it was all bullshit. He could smell the grotesque face hidden behind Magnus' mask, knowing that if he did accept him, he would become a slave. The way the man looked at him and touched him made him sick to his stomach, especially when he was given gifts like he was some delicate flower.

He curled further into himself, wanting to go back to how life used to be before the curse was bestowed upon him. To when he was actually happy and not treated like an object, only to be bought by the highest bidder. He didn't want an Alpha, he wanted his freedom.

– –

Pickles and Toki sat together in the courtyard, chewing on their breakfast of cold bread and frozen cheese. When the brunet finished his plate, Pickles pushed what he had left over to him, encouraging him to eat it. “Ams you sure, Pickle?” Toki asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah, eat up,” Pickles smirked at him, “You're still growin'. You need to be prepared for anythin'.”

“Thanks you, Pickle!” Toki spouted happily, grabbing the loaf and scarfing it down. It warmed Pickles heart to see the kid so happy. It brought a little color to the gloomy Sanction he was forced to call home.

The wind suddenly picked up, tossing his hair violently. He was proud of himself for dressing appropriately, a thick furred coat and slacks with boots. He could sense a snowstorm in the works, having already made sure Toki would be well taken care of when the storm did finally hit. He was at peace for a brief moment before a scent so sour and bitter hit his nose.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” a voice from behind spoke in a rough tone.

Pickles sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes in aggravation. A middle aged Alpha, obviously drunk due to the smell emitting from his rancid breath, sat next to him on the bench, pressing as close as he could to the redhead.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Pickles snapped lowly at the Alpha, brows curling in as he started baring his teeth.

“Oh c'mon, tight ass,” the drunken Alpha slurred, “I think you look pretty. Lemme take you home with me. I'll take the best care of you.”

Pickles groaned loudly, shoving the Alpha away from him. The drunk slipped from the bench, Toki giggling to himself at the scene before him. Cursing the Alpha found his footing and pointed a finger accusingly at Pickles spouting, “You're a fuckin' selfish whore. You think you're to good for an Alpha. Lemme tell you somethin', tangerine! You're no better than any other Omega pussy traipsing around here. So why don't you just spread your legs and let somebody take care of that sweet ass.”

His rant was the final straw, Pickles standing and slipping from the bench, teeth bared and fist cocked, slamming it against the drunk's jaw. Be punched him so hard he swear he heard bones breaking, unsure of whether they were his or the Alphas. “I am not a fuckin' whore for you to knot whenever you feel like it! I'm a fuckin' person!” Pickles spun around and saw all eyes on him, rage filling him as they gave him confused and disgusted looks. “All of are! Stop treating us like fuckin' meat!”

In his rage, he failed to noticed the staggering body start to tower over him. He sensed the anger behind him, peering over his shoulder in a startled shock. He spun around, getting ready to defend himself as the drunk raised a fist, ready to return the favor. Pickles raised his arms, preparing for contact, his body eager for another fight. He practically craved the pain, the only thing giving him feeling in such a cold, oppressive world.

The pain never came. Instead, the swift flap of a cloak sounded in his ears, the smacking of flesh and a heavy way crashing into the ground. Pickles lowered his arms, opening his eyes to see the drunk Alpha holding his busted, bleeding nose, squalling in agony. Pickles eyes spotted the second Alpha standing next to him, his posture shoving his chest out as he sneered down at the man on the ground.

“Next time, I won't let you scream,” the Alpha spoke, his voice a rumble that was music to Pickles ears. Bright green eyes looked up from the body and glanced back at the redhead, Pickles realizing that it was the Alpha from yesterday. The towering body turned towards him, their eyes locking together, the redhead's chest tightening at the sight of him.

But... why?


	4. Lay It On The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters introduce, a little tiny bit of background story, and just fast paced progression. Sorry it seems a bit rushed.

Nathan felt his chest tighten at the sight of Pickles, his scowl hiding the sudden reaction to the angry beauty before him. Nearly a foot shorter than him, Nathan knew that he they were to brawl, he would have difficultly handling him, his lithe form able to dodge heavy blows and counter attack with ease. Nathan couldn't help but absorb the features he missed yesterday, freckles covering every inch of Pickles nose, eyes and ears, noting some hidden under the thick coat.

Pickles was frowning heavily at the sight of the Alpha, confusion in his expression. His fists were clenched tightly, his body still shaking with adrenaline, looking at Nathan with disdain. “The fuck is your problem?” the redhead shouted at him. “I didn't fuckin' need your help!”

“Really?” Nathan replied, raising a brow, “Because it looked like you were taken off guard.”

“Fuck you!” Pickles shouted, teeth baring in warning, threatening Nathan to keep talking. They stared each other down for another few moments before he turned to Toki. “Let's get outta here. Fuckin' Alphas.”

“Buts, Pickle,” Toki tried to protest, Nathan barely hearing him finish, “He saveds you.” Pickles didn't answer, just continuing to drag Toki by the hand to get away from the crowd.

Nathan remained in place as he watched them disappear into the distance. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the red hair that swayed back and forth, and the way his hips swung in frustration. It was bizarre how alluring the smaller Omega's rage was to him, wanting to see how much angrier the redhead could get.

“I see you've met Pickles,” a voice beside him spoke. Nathan glanced over, seeing a shorter man, thick, wavy hair and a long goatee growing from his chin. His attention was drawn to the milky eye with the scar down it, showing he'd seen battle. His demeanor showed that he was very sure of himself, a sly smirk on his lips. “Name's Magnus Hammersmith,” he held out his hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Nathan,” the taller Alpha replied, not taking his hand and just staring at him.

“Ah, Nathan Explosion,” Magnus chuckled, “What an honor! I heard about your fight on Crystal Mountain. Intense stuff, man!” Nathan scowled and rumbled lowly, uncomfortable with the amount of familiarity Magnus was using on him. Magnus smirked and commented, “You the silent type, huh?”

“What the fuck do you want?” Nathan answered him gruffly, already aggravated by the talkative Alpha.

Magnus seemed unfazed by Nathan's distaste for him. “Easy, man. I'm just bein' friendly.”

“Whatever,” Nathan sneered as he turned and brushed passed Magnus, needing to get away from the pompous Alpha.

As he passed the smaller male, a hand gripped his forearm roughly, grabbing his attention and hold him in place. Nathan growled in warning as he peered over at Magnus, the man still looking so sure of himself. “Pickles is mine, just keep that in mind. Got it?”

Nathan raised his brow in confusion, put off by Magnus' threat. He had no intention of courting Pickles even though the redhead plagued every thought. He was only sating his curiosity by speaking with him, but things didn't go as planned, resulting in a further need for him to probe the redhead's personal space. He wasn't going to take Magnus' threat lightly, taught to never underestimate an opponent, but he wasn't going to be watching over his shoulder for the rest of his stay. He was going to to what he wanted, no matter what restrictions were forced on him.

He jerked his arm free of Magnus' grip and continued on his way, heading back to the main building, needing to calm down and to get some food in his body. He could feel Magnus' eyes on his back, knowing the man had already picked out a spot to stab a dagger in.

– –

Evening had come quicker than Pickles would've liked, having spent the rest of his day helping Toki in the stables. He knew he would have to leave soon to bathe and scrub the stink of horse shit out of his skin. He grumbled at the thought, how his curse was constantly getting worse.

Every year, he was chosen to attend the Alpha House selection. He was forced to dress up and act like a wanton whore to attract an Alpha. It was degrading and humiliating to walk around half naked in front of a bunch of old and horny Alphas ready to tell the Warden their choice and be taken away. However, his case was special, especially when Magnus took an interest in him. No Alpha wanted him but the egotistical bastard who refused to let up on his advances.

He sighed, noticing the sun drifting below the line of the walls, signaling his need to leave. He once ignored the Warden's command for him to the Selection Party, only to be dragged and roughly handled; nearly drowned in a bath and scrubbed with a wire brush, painted up and hair practically ripped out. He'd never felt so violated, only to be placed on a pedestal too be ogled. It angered him, but it also wore on his resolve. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight for much longer, knowing Magnus' ace was taking him against his will. 

“Pickle?” Toki asked, pulling him out of his head.

“What?” Pickles replied slightly startled, “Somethin' wrong?”

“You keeps goin's quiet,” the young brunet pointed out, worry on his face.

“I jus',” the redhead sighed again, his eyes falling to the ground, leaning on the pitchfork. “I'm fuckin' tired of all this bullshit. Every year is a constant fight. Magnus, the Warden, drunk Alphas. I'm fuckin' sick of it all.”

“Then why nots takes Magnus up on his offers?” Toki questioned.

“Because you don't know what life'll be like if I left with him, Toki,” Pickles explained. “I'll just be someone he'll fuck when he's bored.”

“At leasts you won'ts bes here,” Toki stated, knowing Pickles was worried about his own future.

Pickles lightly pursed his lips, and shrugged his shoulders, defeat beginning to fill his eyes. Pickles replaced the pitchfork to its home one the wall, turning to his young companion, putting on a face for him, “Don't worry, Toki. I'll be fine. Somebody has to take care of you.” Toki smiled back but knew Pickles wasn't being honest. “I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Hey, Pickle?”

“Yeah?”

“If you goes tos the party's tonight,” Toki asked with embarrassment, his hands behind his back and shuffling his feet. “Coulds you sneaks me outs a lutes or somethings?”

Pickles raised his brow, curious as to why Toki would want a lute. Smirking, he realized that it would be best for the young Omega to have something to do during the night when he's bored. He nodded his head and replied, “Sure, buddy. I'll get you one.”

“Thanks you, Pickle!” Toki shouted, waving happily as Pickles turned to return to his quarters.

Pickles kept his hands stuffed in is pockets, his head low and eyes watching his feet. Snow had started to form a thin blanket on the ground, the flakes crunching under his boots. The sound was the only thing that filled his thoughts, his mind blank and numb. What if the fight just wasn't worth it anymore? What if he should just give up and let Magnus have his way?

It's not like life would be horrible. He would be treated like royalty, dressed in the finest clothes and adorned in jewelry. He'd be fed and bathed daily with servants to tend to his every whim. Why was that so bad? Why couldn't he accept what fate had designed for him?

'Don'ts you wants somebodies whose gonna treats you nice? Somebodies to keeps you safe? Haves babies with?'

Toki's words rang in his ears, making him really start to think about his future. Were those things he wanted? Were they the things that would make living with the Omega curse really worth it in the end? He let out another somber sigh, unsure of himself. If he really wanted an Alpha, what would his or her qualities have to be?

Pickles let his mind ponder the idea of him with an Alpha, and what life would be like. He imaged his Alpha strong and powerful, a single glance would put fear in peoples hearts, and he wouldn't let anyone take advantage of him. He'd give Pickles his space, and even let him make decisions. He wouldn't force himself on Pickles, and he'd never press the concept of children. He wouldn't question anything Pickles did and just let him do it.

He thought of broad shoulders, and uncommonly long black hair, and a scowl that made his insides clench.

Pickles stopped in his tracks, brows furrowing at the thought. “You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me,” he argued with himself, “Why that guy?”

– –

Nathan fitted his tunic, slipping the bone clasps together and adjusting his leather collar, the stiff material digging into his neck. After returning to the Alpha House that morning, he was approached by the Warden, claiming Nathan should attend the selection party that evening. If he was going to pick an Omega, this party would be the time to do so. He'd questioned the Warden, stating there was a party last night, to which was replied with 'There's always a party.'

He decided last minute that he would attend, knowing that the longer he took to claim an Omega, the more he was going to be pestered with the suggestion. He knew he would have to get it over with, just like Charles wanted him to do. He sighed with a growl, making sure he looked moderately presentable and exited his room.

The smell of flame roasted meats and alcohol swirled around him as he entered the hallway, gentle music playing, gradually getting louder the closer he go to the foyer. The room was filled just like it was the evening before, Alpha's with a middle aged majority and the Omega's barely passed their first heats. There were tables lines with food and servants carrying trays of chalices filled with wine. The vortex of pheromones was deafening, his wolf ears twitching at the amount of Alpha scents all trying to over power each other.

He was approached by a young servant, the Beta holding out a tray of wine glasses. Nathan took one hesitantly and sipped is slowly, not wanting to let the alcohol get to him just yet. He scanned the room, looking for a place to settle while the rest of the people occupied themselves with each other, spotting an empty loveseat in the far corner.

He took a seat, taking another drink of his wine, his eyes absorbing everyone around him. In an armchair, there was an aging Alpha had an Omega female in his lap, running his hand up the stocking bound thigh, trying to slip a finger into seam. It was apparent the Omega was uncomfortable, her face cringing at his touch, but kept her calm, knowing she wasn't allowed to protest him.

On a couch was a female Alpha with two male Omega under her arms, her eyes closed with contentment, the males exchanging worried looks. Two Alpha's sized up a young female Omega, her cheeks flushed red. He would've called in embarrassment but with her staggering form and wobbling eyes, she was heavily intoxicated. Even the musicians weren't immune to Alphas advances, notes being frequently skipped over or strummed in error when hands came up to grope them.

“Oh ja? Why don'ts I takes yous homes with me?”

Nathan glanced over, spotting a ridiculously tall blonde, two females and a male under his arms. The Omega were giggling, blushing at his loudly whispered comments, all obviously content with his presence. It was the first group in the room that seemed to want each other, nobody cringing away or feelings of violation. They staggered his direction, heading straight for the open seat next to him.

The blonde pulled his attention away from his Omegas to find them a place to get comfortable when he noticed Nathan looking back at him. His face went from suave, to confused, to sudden excitement. “Nathans? Ams thats you?” the blonde asked enthusiastically.

“Skwisgaar?” Nathan replied, raising a brow, having now just recognized his old companion.

Shortly after Nathan got his first taste of battle, he met a blonde Alpha that challenged his own height. He was confident and arrogant, always flirting with any beautiful person, regardless of their dynamic, and claiming he was the nations greatest warrior. Nathan confronted him on his claims, the two clashing in the Mordhaus arena. They fought for close to an hour, neither showing signs of win or loss, their duel dubbed a tie. Instead of holding a grudge, they decided to put their differences aside and own the battlefield. They were an inseparable, deadly duo on the field, quickly rising them through the ranks, both achieving War Lord status within weeks of each other. While they separated to run their own battalions, they vowed to support each other when times of war got rough.

It was both surprising and unsurprising to see Skwisgaar in an Omega sanction, the blonde known well for his sexual escapades, sleeping with nearly anyone that caught his attention. He never claimed an Omega as a mate, however, stating that wasn't the life for him. It wasn't uncommon for war generals to bond multiple Omegas, having their own personal harems, but seeing that Skwisgaar didn't have one was shocking.

“Whats ams you doings here?” Skwigaar asked with a wide smile. Before Nathan could respond, the blonde turned to the Omegas and said, “Whys don'ts you go mingles with the others. I'lls be backs for yous later.” The Omegas pouted, visibly disappointed when they gazed over the rest of the crowd. They obeyed the blonde and dispersed into the party.

Skwisgaar took the seat next to Nathan, clapping him on the shoulder. “What brings yous to Tomahawks?” the blonde asked him.

“Charles suggested I came and claim an Omega,” Nathan replied reluctantly, somewhat embarrassed to be recognized by someone he knew well.

“Reallys,” his fellow Alpha smirked, “Yous ams going to loves it here. There ams so many beautifuls Omegas to plays with. It ams like candiesland!”

Nathan crossed his arms and raised a brow in question, “I thought we weren't supposed to, you know, sleep with the Omega. 'Preserve their purity' and all that bullshit.”

“Oh, Nathans,” Skwisgaar sighed, resting a hand on his companions shoulder. “It ams luckies I ams here. You haves so much to learns.”

“Learn?” the dark haired Alpha asked, curious as to where Skwisgaar was going.

“Looks at thems, Nathan,” the blonde held his other hand out, as if showing off the room. “So many beautifuls Omega, all ripes for the takings. You cans do whatevers you wants to thems. Exkepts,” Skwisgaar added, holding up a finger, butchering Nathan's native language. “You can'ts fucks them.”

“Because of the purity shit,” Nathan concluded.

“Exactilies,” the blonde smirked devilishly. He raised his hand, counting on is fingers, “You cans gets blows job, and uhm, rims job, and jacks off on them, jacks thems off. Or yous can fingers thems back hole, and eats them outs, or--”

“I got it, I got it,” Nathan scowled, holding his hands out, wanting this conversation to end. He relaxed and recrossed his arms, then asking, “So this is what you do? You just go around to the Sanctions and just get off with Omegas? You really don't do anything else?”

“It ams more funs to plays with thems,” the blonde confirmed. “They ams much happiers when they get to bes treated likes princesses.”

“Then why not just take an Omega,” the War Lord questioned.

“Because I haves not founds the ones,” Skwisgaar replied, his face becoming serious.

“How do you know if you've found the one?” Nathan scoffed, finding Skwisgaar's need for 'the one' amusing.

The blonde glanced at him, “It ams likes a spark. You finds youselfs unable to thinks of anybodies else. You gets this yearnings to looks at them, smells them, touch them. You ams always wanting to defends them, and keeps them safe. You knows that you would ams do anythings fors them.”

“Yeah, sure,” Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head, thinking everything the blonde was telling him was absurd. He didn't believe in 'the one.' He believed in livable hatred, and having children his only goal in this endeavor, just to get Charles and the Council off his back.

Skwisgaar looked at him in disbelief, but let it go knowing Nathan would learn on his own someday. “Wells,” the blonde smirked, seeking out his Omega companions, “I ams goings to gos find my friends. You haves funs moping in the corners.”

The blonde left him to himself, eyes following him across the room to the Omega he'd sent away earlier. He smiled mischievously at them as they squealed happily at his return, his arms thrown over their shoulders, leading them to the catered tables. While watching his brother in arms navigate the crowd, a flash of red drew his attention.

Leaning against the back wall, peering around the room, a resting anger on his face, Pickles remained hidden in the shadows. His hair was in a high bun, a metal stem with an emerald dangling from the end, holding the bun in place. His wardrobe was a silky black cloak, lined with gray furs, covering his half clothed chest, and a sash clinging to his hips, one leg exposed, revealing an ill-fitting garter belt. It was apparent Pickles felt extremely uncomfortable in his clothes, desperate not to be seen in such suggestive attire.

It didn't make sense to Nathan as to why Pickles was even at this party, looking almost helpless, after his outburst that morning. He was full of passion and fire, but now, he looked defeated and conflicted. Nathan was thankful Pickles hadn't noticed his staring, the Alpha observing him down three glasses of wine and a mug of ale within a few short minutes. It became obvious that Pickles was close to snapping, but do to what, he wasn't quiet sure.

Pickles suddenly pushed off the wall when the music had stopped playing, Nathan's eyes curious as they followed him slink around the room. He hugged the walls, blending into large groups and avoiding being seen by himself. He watched at the small redhead approached the stage, his goal obviously in sight. Pickles reached out a gold adorned hand, snatching a lyre from its stand, tucking it under his arm and pulling the cloak tighter around him.

Pickles carefully traversed the path he came from, ducking through and slipping to the main doors. Taking up a pair of discarded boots, Pickles slipped them over his feet and proceeded to sneak out the door, making sure to check for witnesses before quietly closing the door behind him. Nathan was curious as to why Pickles would steal a lyre and sneak out, but he wasn't given much time to ponder when he spotted Magnus stepping quickly across the room, his destination being Pickles exit.

– –

Pickles stomped his feet through the snow, realizing the boots weren't tall enough to keep the cold from affecting his legs. He struggled to keep his cloak around his body, the snowy gusts of wind ripping it from his hand, the other securing the lyre under his arm. He let the cold fuel him, to get to Toki quicker and live up to his promise. He was grateful that no one saw him leave the party, having checked behind him several times before deeming things were safe. He had sneaked out before.

Once.

He hurried through the blizzard, spotting the horse stables only a few meters away. He trudged through, the only thing he looked forward to being the happy smile on Toki's face when he gave him his gift. He shivered and breathed heavily, his nose, legs and ears having gone numb from the frigid air and breeze. “A-Al-Almost th-there,” he said to himself, shaking violently.

When he reached the door to Toki's small room, banging on the door. “Toki! Let me in!”

The door came open, the young Omega appearing with a worried look in his eyes. “Pickle!” Toki shouted, the redhead shoving passed him and into the warm room, making a bee line for the small fire place. He shoved the door closed, hurrying to Pickles side, taking up the furs from his bed. He wrapped the older Omega in the blanket, Pickles helping by tugging it around his freezing form.

“H-Hey, bud,” Pickles smiled at him, still shivering, his teeth chattering. “I gotcha somethin'.”

Pickles pulled the cloak and fur away, revealing the lyre to Toki. The brunet's face lit up brighter than any sun the Omega had ever seen, handing it to the younger male. “Ams it reallys for me?” Toki asked excitedly.

“Sorry, I c-couldn't get a lute,” Pickles apologized. “It was too big for me to take.”

“It ams okay, Pickle,” Toki comforted. “This ams just perfects.” Pickles smiled as Toki joyfully plucked the strings, listening to the small harp sing poorly. He made up a little tune, giggling when he was able to produce a rhythm, playing it on loop. “Thanks you, Pickle! I loves it!”

“I'm glad you like it,” the redhead smiled, pulling the fabrics around his body, feeling the heat return to his limbs. He stared into the small fire, listening to Toki strum and pluck the instrument, find peace in the harp strings. He admired how happy the younger Omega was, having no idea what future was ahead of him, wishing he was still just as blissfully ignorant.

A banging came to the door, the voice on the other side putting Pickles on edge. “Pickles, I know you're in there.”

Toki glanced at him in confusion, worried by the look on Pickles face. Pickles stood, the furs falling from his shoulders, looking at Toki with a warning glare. “Stay quiet and don't say a word,” he whispered sternly, the brunet nodding quickly.

Pickles walked to the door, taking the knob in hand, and pulling it open, Magnus with his sly smirk on the other side. “Hello, Pickles,” the man said, pushing his way inside without Pickles permission. Magnus looked over the room, spotting Toki in the corner, clutching the lyre to his chest. “Toki,” he smirked at him.

“What the fuck do you want, Magnus,” Pickles barked, putting himself between Toki and the Alpha.

“I wanted to know why you flaked on the party,” the taller brunet stated. “You left a lot of disappointed people back there. Especially me. It hurt knowing you didn't want to come sit with me.”

“Fuck you!” Pickles snarled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. “I'm not gonna stand around just to be groped and ogled by a bunch of dirty old Alphas.”

“But what about me?” Magnus closed in, his hand reaching for Pickles shoulder. “You don't want me groping you?”

Pickles jerked away from his reach, baring his teeth in anger. “No I fuckin' don't!” he snapped back.

Magnus' smile suddenly dropped to a sinister sneer, his brows burrowing between his eyes in anger. “You fucking bitch!” Magnus barked, his hands snatching at Pickles collar, slinging him to the ground. Pickles yelped at the pain in his back when he hit the cold earth, Magnus falling to his knees on top of him. The Alpha's hands were holding his flailing arms, the redhead fighting desperately for his freedom.

“Gets off of him!” Toki shouted, grabbing at Magnus' back, trying to pry him off Pickles.

Magnus pulled away from Pickles, one hand coming up to tug on Toki's shirt. He dragged him close before getting the leverage to shove him back, the brunet stumbling backward and crashing hard against the wall. “Toki!” Pickles cried out, leaning up with a hand out, struggling in vain against Magnus' hold on him.

The Alpha snapped his gaze back to the redhead, his hand on his throat, slamming him back onto the ground. Pickles coughed as the wind was knocked out him, the hand tightening around his neck, his free hand clawing at Magnus' face. “I gave you fucking everything!” the Alpha shouted at him, hate and rage in his eyes. “I showered you in love and gifts! I gave you space! And still you want to resist me! You're fucking mine, you redheaded cunt! You hear me!?”

Pickles face started to turn blue from the choking, needing to act quickly before Magnus had his way. His free hand continued to claw and shove at Magnus' cheek and eye, tearing skin and feeling his blood cover his fingers. It wasn't working, the Alpha just wouldn't let up. Without a second thought, Pickles tugged the metal spike from his hair, and jabbing it deep into Magnus' shoulder, the large male tossing his head back in pain, releasing the redhead.

Gasping and struggling for breath, Pickles fought hard against Magnus, managing to slip out from between his knees and finding his footing. He dashed to Toki's side, pulling the whimpering Omega into his arms. “Toki?” Pickles called, patting his cheek. “Toki, wake up. You're gonna be okay. Toki?”

“You fucking whore!” Magnus barked, staggering to his feet, his hand grabbing at the spike in his shoulder, yanking it out with grit teeth. “I'm going to fucking end you!”

“You sure about that?” a grumbling voice from behind snapped angrily.

Magnus spun around, not expecting the large fist clashing with his face. The Alpha his the ground as Nathan fell and straddled his body, blow after blow came down on his face. He gave Magnus no chance to fight back, the thought of what the Alpha could have done to Pickles fueled him further. He had gone blind with rage, Magnus' face turning into a bruised and bloody pulp.

“Nathans!” another voice shouted, a blonde rushing into the room and yanking Nathan's arms back. “Nathan, stop! You ams goings to kills him!”

Nathan let Skwisgaar drag him away, wanting nothing more than to go back for more. He was pulled to his feet, his chest heaving as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, the blonde keeping his hands on Nathan's chest to keep him from attacking again. Over his shoulder, Skwisgaar and Nathan spotted the two Omega huddled together, Pickles cradling the brunet in his hands, a terrified expression on his face.

“Toki,” Pickles started crying, rocking the body back and forth in his arms. “Toki, please. Wake up.”


	5. When Your Fear Subsides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

“Toki,” Pickles chanted for the hundredth time, tears streaming down his eyes, clinging to the frail, unmoving body in his hands. He glanced over at the two Alphas across the room, his eyes pleading desperately for him. “Please, you gotta help him,” the redhead sobbed.

Skwisgaar was the first to move, coming to Toki's side, looking him over for any signs of injury. “What happens?” the blonde asked firmly, brows furrowed with focus, his hands ready to search the brunet.

“Magnus shoved him against the wall,” Pickles answered. “He hit his head. Please, he won't wake up.”

Skwisgaar carefully moved Toki's head, rolling it in Pickles hand, noting the blood that was starting to drip onto the ground. “We needs to gets him to the doctors,” Skwisgaar said with authority, glancing over at Nathan. “Grabs Magnus too. I want a words withs him.”

Skwisgaar encouraged Pickles to hand Toki over to him, the redhead knowing the Alpha had a better chance of getting the small Omega to the infirmary in time. His shaking hands he released Toki as the blonde stood and sped out the door, Pickles knowing, with all of Skwisgaar's concern, the small Omega was in safe hands. He spotted Nathan kneeling over Magnus, rolling the grunting Alpha onto his front and tying up his hands, knowing he wasn't taking any chances.

Nathan glanced up at Pickles, noticing his trembling body, adrenaline and mixed emotions flooding his senses. He wanted to help the Omega, but he didn't know how, only asking, “Are you okay?”

“Do I fuckin' look like I'm okay?” Pickles barked, giving Nathan a dirty look.

“Did he hurt you?” Nathan corrected himself. “Are you bleeding or anything.”

“No,” Pickles replied, his voice a little calmer due to the pain in his larynx. He looked over Magnus' motionless body, hardly satisfied with the fact the monster was still alive. He spotted the metal spike lying on the ground, covered with blood, temped to take it up and finish the job. He swore he'd protect Toki from harm and he failed, because of some twisted Alpha, and now was his chance to end it all before anything could come from it.

“Don't,” Nathan said firmly, having detected Pickles thoughts by watching how his eyes observed the spike and Magnus' back. “He's not worth the trouble.”

“He hurt Toki,” Pickles voice was raspy and shaking. “He doesn't deserve to live.”

“Doesn't matter,” the Alpha replied, their eyes locking with an angry heat boiling between them.

“Let someone attack somebody you care about, then come tell me it doesn't matter,” Pickles spoke harshly, crossing his arms and trying to calm himself. “Just get him to the infirmary. I'm sick of lookin' at him.”

“You should go too,” Nathan commented, observing the redhead rubbing his throat. “At least to get something for the pain.”

Pickles sighed, looking away and saying, “If it'll shut you up.”

The two stood, Nathan yanking Magnus into his arms and throwing him over his shoulder haphazardly. He waited for Pickles to gather his bearings and made his way to the open door, the blizzard still roaring wildly. Together, they trudged through the thick blanket of snow, following the footsteps Skwisgaar had left behind.

Halfway through their journey, Nathan noticed how stiff Pickles was moving, his bare legs taking the brunt of heavy snowfall. Without a second thought, he went to the redhead and gathered him in his free arm, the Omega yelping at the sudden action. Nathan's long arm managed to hold him with ease, Pickles practically sitting in his massive hand. “What are yo--”

“Don't start bitching,” Nathan said gruffly, continuing to move forward. “Let's just get to the infirmary and you can whine all you want.”

Pickles was too cold and tired to fight back, simply pulling his cloak around his legs and he pressed himself into Nathan's chest, avoiding Magnus' hip. The warmth from the Alpha's chest was comforting, preventing him from freezing to death due to his dress of choice. He could smell a hot scent, something tropical and soothing on Nathans's clothes, inviting him into the heat and calming him. He'd never felt such warmth from another person, and felt his stomach twist at the idea of enjoying an Alpha's presence.

Pickles lead Nathan to the courtyard, stating the infirmary was on the second floor, the Alpha following his direction. Nathan was given a reprieve from the thick snow, finally on level ground, speed walking to the stairway leading upward. As they traversed the stairs, Pickles looked onward, his eyes already set on a destination. He wiggled out of Nathan's hold, the Alpha letting him down willingly, the Omega finding shaky feet and moving forward.

Pickles rushed down the corridor, finding the infirmary door and forcing it open, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The doctor and two nurses were visible from behind a curtain, a lamp lighting their silhouettes. “Toki!” Pickles shouted, dashing for the curtain, needing to see the brunet.

An arm slung out in front of his chest, grabbing him up and holding him back. Skwisgaar held him firmly in his arms, the redhead kicking and screaming, demanding to be set free. “Let me go! I have to see Toki!”

“Calms down!” the blonde said, struggling to keep his hold on the Omega. “You can'ts go backs there. They says it coulds be serious.”

“Please! I have to see him!” Pickles cried, tears rolling down his face, his body starting to go limp in defeat. “Please...”

Pickles broke down into sobs, slipping to his knees, Skwisgaar still keeping his hold on his shoulders. His body hunched over, arms laying limply as he sat on his haunches, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Toki was the only person that kept him sane in this place, and the thought of losing him had Pickles shaken to his core. It was the first time he ever felt so helpless, incapable of protecting Toki like he'd sworn he would, his body feeling empty and useless.

Heavy steps stopped at his side, his eyes peering over, immediately knowing who was next to him by the smell. The warm tropical scent that calmed him, brought him to a more comfortable head space, but it wasn't working with the thought of Toki possibly being dead. Nathan gazed down at him, able to sense the unyielding distress in the Omega's body. He raised his head and reached for the curtain, slinging it open, the doctor and nurses in shock at Nathan's actions.

The Alpha stepped across the room, spotting a second cot, empty for the taking. He walked over, tossing Magnus' body onto bed, the beaten man grunting loudly in protest. Nathan glanced at the nurses and said, “Don't forget about him.” Nathan then looked over Toki, seeing the boy was still breathing, his head wrapped in a thick bandage. “How is he?” the Alpha asked, his attention on the doctor.

“H-He's going to be fine,” the doctor answered, his voice shaking in fear of the intimidating Alpha. “He just needs to rest.”

Nathan looked over at Pickles, their eyes connecting and the redheads sobs suddenly more violent and earth shaking. He'd never felt so grateful in his entire life.

– –

Pickles sat on the stool next to Toki's bed, watching him as he slept peacefully, the painful winces finally stopping. His hand was slowly brushing Toki's hair, keeping it out of his face as he waited out the injury. He'd been awake for over twenty-four hours, the only things he was wanting was for Toki to wake up. The Omega was too young to be experiencing such hardships, but Pickles vowed to him silently, that never again will he let harm befall his companion.

Magnus had been collected by the Warden and a few of his guards a few hours after Nathan dropped him off and the doctor's had patched him up, leaving Pickles with a peace of mind. They had asked Pickles what happened, explaining Magnus had attacked them injuring them both in his own way. He also explained Nathan rescuing them from whatever fate Magnus had planned, his assault justified. While the Warden had learned of Pickles disobedience, his leaving the party without permission, but he dropped the matter with the fact an Alpha had threatened the lives of two of their Omega.

Now, all Pickles could do was sit in the silence, listening to Toki's shallow breathing. His mind wandered to his savior, Nathan, and Alpha from no where that had managed to invade his life by butting his nose into other people's business. Of course he was grateful for Nathan's intervention, but ever since he left with Skwisgaar the night before, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He kept recalling how Nathan had brutally attacked Magnus, his eyes wide with rage as he beat his assailant within an inch of his life.

A knock came to the wooden post the held the curtain separating Toki's cot from the others, Pickles glancing up at who ever was wanting to visit. A tall blonde appeared from behind the curtain, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Cans I comes in?” Skwisgaar asked, searching Pickles eyes for permission.

“Yeah,” the redhead answered, the Alpha stepping passed the cloth and letting it conceal them once again.

He stepped around the cot, spotting the empty vase on the side table, dying flowers withering away. Skwisgaar tossed the old flowers into the waste basket, replacing them with his fresh bouquet, fluffing them out to look more presentable. “How ams he doings?” he asked, coming to stand next to Pickles, looking down at Toki's sleeping form.

“He's fine,” Pickles said hopefully. “The doctor said he could wake up in minute now.”

“That ams good,” the blonde added, nodding and crossing his arms. Skwisgaar noticed how soft the kid looked, knowing he had to be young, his Omega scent obvious. He admired how peaceful the brunet appeared, even with his exhausted, worried face as he slept. It made him feel proud that he had a hand in saving his life. It was by chance Skwisgaar showed up, having watched Nathan chase after the redhead. His intention had been to satisfy curiosity, see if Nathan had finally decided to pick an Omega to pop a knot with, however he had not expected the baggage he got.

A glint of metal caught his eye as the sun started moving across the sky, peering through the window. In the corner of the room sat an intricately designed lyre, strings busted and one side of the tiny harp having been snapped. Skwisgaar made his way around the enclosure, taking the lyre up and turning it in his hands.

“Ams this, Toki's?” he asked, holding it out on display.

“Yeah,” Pickles answered, “He fell on it when Magnus pushed him.”

“It ams looks a bits on the pricey sides,” the blonde commented, the weight of the instrument giving away its value.

“I... may have stolen it,” the redhead admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Skwisgaar smirked and said, “I won'ts tells anybody.” Pickles smiled weakly at him, a heavy weight on his eyelids, ready to force him to sleep. “Why don'ts you gos get some sleep? I cans sits with hims, if you would likes.”

“No, I can't leave him,” Pickles protested, shaking his head.

“Pickle,” Skwisgaar huffed, setting the broken lyre on the bed at Toki's feet. “He ams sleepings. Lets me watch him. I'll comes and gets you when he ams wakes up.”

Pickles weighed his options, knowing he was in desperate need of rest. He knew Skwisgaar wouldn't hurt Toki, and would keep him safe should anything happen, not that it was likely. He decided it was best to agree with the blonde and go get some sleep. “You're right,” Pickles finally agreed, standing and leaning over to peck Toki on the forehead. “Please. As soon as he wakes up.”

Skwisgaar nodded as he started to shed his coat, handing it to Pickles. “Takes this, yous ams goings to needs it.”

Pickles had gotten a change of clothes when he went to Toki's room to fetch the lyre, having slipped into a large tunic and slacks, still holding on to the boots he'd snatched last night. He took the coat without a thought, his brain too tired to protest. “Thank you, Skwis,” the redhead smirked at him as he slipped on the fur lined jacket.

Pickles took one final look at Toki before slipping beyond the curtain and out the infirmary. Down the stairs to the courtyard, all eyes were on him, word having spread quickly of Magnus' attack. In retrospect, no one saw it coming, yet somehow, people weren't as shocked about it as they should have been. When he faced their direction, they would turn away, avoiding eye contact, knowing Pickles could snap and bark at any moment.

Pickles ignored them, not in the mood to deal with being the center of attention. Beta's had spent a majority of the day shoveling pathways from the living quarters, Alpha House and courtyard, making it much easier for travel through the snow. They day was bright, the sun gradually melting the snow, but Pickles knew it would take days for it all to clear up, especially if another storm rolled in.

He made his way through the pathway, passing warmly dressed Alphas and Omegas alike, his eyes ready to close for the day and sleep off his woes. It wasn't until he came to a crossroads, one path leading to the northeastern quarters and the other to the Alpha house. He stopped and looked both ways, considering what his mind was telling him. He wanted to go to sleep, but as he glanced at the Alpha House, he knew without a doubt he wanted to see Nathan.

He wanted to thank him for rescuing them, even if he wasn't ready to admit weakness and inability to protect Toki. He was already moving before he realized it, making his way for the Alpha House, knowing he was allowed inside only if an Alpha permitted it, and he knew if the told them Nathan asked for him, he would agree. He didn't know why, but he just knew it.

He entered Alpha House, a few Alphas and Betas giving him their attention. Pickles pretended they didnt exist and started searching for Nathan. He picked a hallway and started searching for the scent that beckoned him. After the third corridor, he was about to give up until he found himself being dragged by the scent of the only Alpha he had respect for.

He raised a fist, preparing to knock, but he felt himself hesitate, his heart start to pound with anxiety. He shook it off, knowing it was just sleep deprivation making him feel this way. It had nothing to do with the fact that an attractive Alpha nearly killed the one person he hated more than anything. He swallowed the heart in his throat and knocked quickly.

It was almost as if Nathan knew he was in front of his room, the door opening before he finished his knock. Pickles let his eyes trail up to the Alpha's face, his grimace non-threatening. Pickles felt a flush spread across his cheeks as the scent he was suddenly addicted to wrapped around him in a thick fog.

“Hey,” Pickles greeted, swallowing hard.

“Hey,” Nathan replied, raising a brow, having not expected a visit from the Omega.

“Can I come in?” the redhead asked, feeling his heart hammer against his chest.

Nathan stepped out of the way, opening the door wider, holding out a hand in a welcoming gesture. Pickles walked inside, his legs actually wobbling with his anxiety rolling in waves through him. The scent of Nathan only intensified as he entered the room, his body quickly turning to mush. Nathan closed the door, waiting for it to click closed before asking, “How'd you find me?”

“Uh,” Pickles stammered, “I, uh... lucky guess.”

Nathan raised a brow, but let the answer slide, knowing very well how Pickles found him. He made his way back to his armchair, picking up his discarded book and taking a seat, offering the bed across from him to Pickles. The redhead took the offer, sinking into the thick mattress, ready to lay down on the plushness of it and fall asleep. He fought his exhaustion and asked, “So, you're Nathan, huh?”

“And you're Pickles,” he answered, getting the introductions out of the way.

“Yeah,” the redhead nodded, pursing his lips. He met Nathan's eyes, noticing they had matching irises. As they stared each other, he realized Nathan's expression was trying to encourage him to go on with what he wanted. “Oh, you're probably wonderin' why I'm here.”

“A little,” Nathan added, a tiny smirk cracking at the corner of his lips.

“Huh, well,” Pickles started, his hand coming up to scratch his neck, the bruise from Magnus starting to itch. “I wanted to thank you for last night. If it wasn't for you, Toki may not be alive. I... might not be.”

“Don't worry about it,” Nathan replied, shaking his head.

“But why, though,” Pickles asked him, lacing his hands together and starting down at them. “You took care of the drunk, then I yelled at you. Then you stop Magnus. I don't understand, why help me after the way I acted?”

“Because Alphas shouldn't treat an Omega like that,” the Alpha answered, his hand resting firmly on his book.

Pickles was surprised by the answer, not expecting this form of chivalry from an Alpha this intimidating. “Well, I still wanted to thank you, for both my and Toki's life,” Pickles carried on, “You don't know what it means to me that he's goin' to grow up an' have a future.”

“You're welcome, I guess,” Nathan replied awkwardly, having never been faced with this kind of conversation before.

“If it means anythin',” the redhead said, a shake in his voice. “I'd like to make it up to you. In some way.” Nathan gave him a questioning look, curious if Pickles meant what he said. When the redhead noticed the look, he quickly corrected himself, “I won't sleep with you, if that's what your thinkin'.”

“No,” Nathan said shaking his head, “I don't do that with people who don't want it. You obviously hate Alphas so...”

“I don't 'hate' them,” Pickles replied shrugging his shoulders. “I just have a very strong dislike for them.”

Nathan smirked at Pickles frustration with himself and gave a soft chuckle. “Relax,” he suggested, the redhead visibly gulping. Nathan could tell Pickles was tired, with the heavy bags under his eyes and the way he seemed to wobble back and forth in his place. He recalled the night before, how Pickles had nearly frozen himself to death, all for the sake of Toki. He admired the generosity, a type of kindness he'd never experienced with such a large family and brutal military training.

Taking this into consideration, Nathan suggested, “Why don't you take a bath, the water's still warm.”

“No, I couldn't do that,” Pickles shook his hands, refusing to take the offer.

“Call it your way of paying me back,” Nathan said, smiling at him.

“That's not proper payback,” Pickles replied, furrowing his pierced brows.

Nathan stood and went to the bathroom door, opening it and added, “How about this, you take a bath, get some rest and we'll talk about your need to repay me.”

Pickles realized it was going to be pointless to argue with Nathan any further on the issue, deciding it best to listen to him. He stood, and made his way toward the Alpha, tempted to take a hot bath, having not had one in months. Warm baths were reserved for Alphas, but Omegas would be allowed one every once in a while.

He stepped passed the towering Alpha, the warm water looking for more enticing than it should have, ready to wash away all his worries. He turned to Nathan and gave him a pursed lipped smile and said, “Thanks, but you don't have to do with.”

“I want to,” Nathan responded, his voice in a low rumble. They stood in silence, Nathan breaking it by closing the door and letting Pickles have his privacy.

Pickles looked over the water, knowing that it hadn't been long since Nathan's own naked body was nestled inside. The idea made him blush, but he shook it off, knowing it was stupid to even worry about something like that. The Omega took community baths all the time. It shouldn't be a weird concept to share a bath with an Alpha. He ignored his own stupid thoughts and stripped his clothes, tugging the tie in his hair, letting his mane flow free.

He stepped into the bath, his limbs already crying out in glee, his body stiff from the freezing weather. He sat back, letting the warmth conceal his body in a pleasurable blanket of bliss. He sighed as the heavenly sensation melted away every worry or concern he ever had. The tropical Alpha scent from Nathan helped lull him into a state of peaceful contentment, his head leaning back on the edge of the tub. Before too long, sleep suddenly placed it's sultry lips on his eye lids, finally letting him relax and rest with an ease that told him everything was going to be okay.

– –

Nathan looked up from his book, noting it had been nearly a half hour since he left Pickles alone in his bathroom, decided it best to check on him. He set his book aside and rose to his feet, padding across the room and rapping lightly on the door. When he didn't get an answer, he slowly turned the knob, pushing in to the room.

Inside, Pickles slept soundly in the tub, head rolled to the side on the edge, snoring softly. Nathan eased his way forward, letting a hand test the water, realizing it had gone cold. Carefully and quietly, he went to fetch his bathrobe, a long bear skin robe that was sure to keep the Omega warm. He rest the robe on the bed, opening it up before going back into the bathroom. He knelt down, slipping his hands into the water and gently lifting the light weight male out of the tub.

He carried the unconscious Pickles to the bed, resting him on the open robe, ignoring his nakedness and wrapping the pelt around him, tying it off. He then carried Pickles again, this time settling him in the center of the bed, resting his head on the pillows. He pulled back the fur blankets, covering the redhead, insuring he would stay warm, knowing how easily the Omega got cold. After a moment of hesitation, he pet the soft red hair, letting a few small strand slip through his fingers. Nathan pulled away, knowing now what I felt like to want something.

No, not something. Someone.


	6. Love Restrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happen... possible out of character-ness, I do everything I can to prevent that. Apologizes....

When Pickles finally woke up, he had no recollection as to how he ended up in an Alpha's bedroom, his mind foggy with the sleep. He sat up, the robe and pelts falling from his chest, a sudden chill grazing his naked skin. He looked down, realizing he was only clothed in a bearskin robe, his brows furrowing in confusion. He scanned the room, the scent staining the air returned his memories, immediately recalling how he'd gotten there and who was with him.

He spotted Nathan in the corner, nestled comfortably in his arm chair, his book splayed open on his chest, his hand resting on it limply. His chest was rising and falling rhythmically, his face looking genuinely peaceful. Pickles had only ever seen his scowling, and somehow the Alpha's sleeping face still looked angry, but the sight still put the redhead's mind at ease.

He slipped from the bed, pulling back the covers and throwing his legs over the edge. The fire had died some time ago, the embers still smoldering behind the iron framing, the room wrapped in a lukewarm chill. He pulled the robe back on to his shoulders, one side slipping down and hanging loosely, the pelt far to large for his petite build. He thought it best to get clothes on and leave Nathan to himself, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

He padded over to the bathroom to collect his discarded clothing from the floor, only to find they were no longer there. With a confused expression, he examined the room, knowing he had to have over looked them. He turned back to the bedroom, spotting a dimly lit pile on the bed, Pickles realizing they were his clothes. He sighed softly and returned to the bed, taking up the clothes and dressing himself. He kept his eyes on Nathan as stripped himself of the robe, not wanting to be stared down while he was naked.

After tucking his slacks into his boots, he went to grab the coat Skwisgaar had given him before leaving the infirmary, however found it to be missing. He quietly searched everywhere, knowing the coat had to be somewhere around. He gave up after a few minutes, pursing his lips in frustration, not wanting to leave without some form of protective clothing. He decided it was too much hassle to keep hunting for the coat, taking up the bear pelt robe and slipping his arms through the thick sleeves.

He tied off the robe and stepped to the door, his hand resting on the knob peering at Nathan from over his shoulder. The Alpha still slept soundly in the armchair, his rest undisturbed by his padding around. He thought about how he'd told Nathan he would do anything to repay him for saving Toki and his lives. He fully intended on fulfilling that promise, but right now, he needed to check on Toki, knowing he could have woken at any time while he was sleeping.

“Thanks, Nate,” Pickles said softly, thanking him again for everything the Alpha had done, then quietly out the door.

– –

Pickles hurried through the courtyard, up the stairs and dashing for the infirmary. He knew Toki was safe with Skwisgaar, but his need to insure Toki was healthy. When he opened the door to the infirmary, he noticed the curtain around Toki's cot was pulled open, the young brunet sitting up in the bed. He and Skwisgaar glanced over at him, the small Omega's face widening with a bright smile.

“Pickle!”

Pickles rushed to his side, hands coming out and wrapping around the teenager. “Toki!” Pickles cried out as he pulled the brunet into a tight hug. “I'm so happy you're okay.”

Toki hugged him back, the wind having been forced from his lungs with the force of Pickles embrace. “Pickle, you ams hurting me,” Toki struggled to say, his hands gripping Pickles fur robe.

“Oh, sorry,” the redhead apologized, pulling away from the teenage. His hands were on his face, one running through grungy hair, checking for any further injuries. “I was just so worried about you. You scared me.”

“I'm fines, Pickle,” Toki smiled, pulling the older males hands from his head. “Skwisgaar has beens keepings me companies.” Pickles glanced over at the blonde, noticing the lute nestled in his lap. “He ams been playings the lutes for me.”

Pickles gave a pursed lipped smile to the Alpha, appreciating everything he was doing to keep Toki occupied while he was away. Skwisgaar's hand was mindlessly fretting on the neck of the lute as he smirked back and said, “I wents to finds you, but you were nots ams in your rooms.”

“Yeah,” Pickles looked away with a tiny blush on his cheeks, “About that.”

“It ams okay,” Skwisgaar's smirk becoming mischievous. He reached down with his fretting hand and picked up a thick fabric Pickles quickly recognized as the Alpha's coat. The same one he was given to go back to his quarters. “Don'ts worry. I will not tells anybodies.”

“Nothin' happened,” Pickles firmly, brows caving in.

“I knows,” the Alpha chuckled, lowering the coat back to the ground. “He tolds me.”

“What ams he talkings about, Pickle?” Toki asked confused, looking between the two.

Pickles glanced back over to the young Omega, his face unsure, not knowing how to explain everything to him. “I went to thank, Nate'n for savin' us,” Pickles answered, his hand gently stroking Toki's hair as he took a seat on the cot.

“Who ams Nathan?” the brunet asked, unfamiliar with the name.

“He's the big Alpha the interrupted our breakfast yesterday,” Pickles smiled at him, knowing Toki would remember the large man who saved Pickles from a drunk Alpha.

“Oh,” the little Omega realized, nodding his head. “I remembers him. But whys did he saves us?”

Pickles pursed his lips and shrugged, continuing to pet the brown hair. “I don't know. I went to ask him and all he said was that it was the right thing to do.”

“What happened tos Magnus?”

“The Warden came an' took him this morning,” Pickles answered, his hand now resting on top of Toki's, “He's not gonna bother us anymore.”

Toki nodded, looking down at where their hands were connected, seeing the darkening bruises on his wrist. Toki's mind raced with Magnus' actions, unable to comprehend what had happened. Any time Magnus came around, he was such a kind and decent person, not believing Pickles when he said he was a bad man. He knew now not to doubt his guardian again. “Why dids he dos it, Pickle?” Toki asked somberly.

Pickles dropped his eyes, trying to think of how to explain what had happened, taking a deep breath and sighing through his nose. “He... He was a very selfish man, Toki,” Pickles started, his hand gripping the teens tighter. “He'd spent the last four years hidin' behind a mask. He was never goin' to treat me right. I wouldn't've been happy. I would've just been there when he needed stress relief.”

Toki watched his eyes with mild disbelief, “But he was sos nice to yous.”

“That was the point,” the redhead replied, “He was tryin to lure me into a false sense of security. What happened last night would've been far worse if I had ever left with him. He was a sick, twisted man that wanted to dominate an' control me. He was no better than any other mindless Alpha,” Pickles turning his gaze towards Skwisgaar, “No offense.”

The blonde held up a hand and retorted, “Nones taken. Magnus hads no rights to hurts you that ways.”

Pickles noticed the Alpha wasn't speaking to, but to Toki, his eyes having flicked over when he referred to his injury. It made Pickles chest clench at the idea of someone besides himself concerned for Toki's well-being. It warmed his heart to see the two smile at each other, no other person in the sanction having shown Toki such kindness.

Skwisgaar stood, getting the attention of both Omega. “Aww,” Toki frowned, “Ams you leavings?”

“Ja, little Toki,” the blonde answered, holding the lute tight in his grip, reaching out a hand and petting the brunet gently, not wanting to touch his bandages. “I needs to take cares of some things.”

“Wills you comes back?” Toki asked him, his lips pouting. “I was likings yous playing.”

The Alpha chuckled and smiled warmly down at the Omega. “Ja, I wills comes back,” the replied with a grin. “Gets better.”

Skwisgaar pulled his hand away and left the two Omega to themselves. Pickles hated to see Toki saddened by Skwisgaar's departure, but there wasn't anything he could do to keep the Alpha from leaving. He rubbed Toki's hand smirking at him and encouraging him to lighten his mood. “Don't worry, Toki,” Pickles said hopefully, “He'll be back.”

“I knows,” the brunet said lowly, “It was just sos nice to haves somebodies else to talks to.”

Pickles playfully scoffed, “What? Are me an' the horses not good enough for you?”

Toki giggled at the teasing, smiling at Pickels, “No, ams not thats. No bodies else wants to ever talks to me. Likes I ams the plague or somethings.”

“It's just because you're different,” Pickles comforted, “People around here don't like different. You're from Lillihammer. The only time they see a foreigner is when Northern Alphas come to make a selection. Skwisgaar's from Stockholm, you guys are practically neighbors. Probably why you're warming up to each other so easily. You're the only Northerners in Tomahawk right now.”

“I guess yous right,” Toki nodded, his grin becoming tired.

“You okay?” Pickles asked, raising his brows and raising a hand to pet his hair.

“I ams sleepies,” Toki admitted, laying his head back on the pillow behind his shoulders.

Pickles gently pushed the Omega's shoulder, encouraging him to lay down, “Why don't you get some rest. You gotta get your strength back up.”

Toki didn't fight Pickles nurturing, scooting down the bed and getting situated on the cot. “Who ams taking cares of the horses?” Toki asked worriedly with a yawn.

Pickles thought about it for a moment, knowing somebody needed to tend to them while Toki was gone. When he still lived on the corn farm, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for him to take care of their horses, and he had shared this knowledge with Toki when the Warden explained it was all he could offer the child. Toki had taken to caring for the horses much faster than he expected and was happy to do what he could to earn him place behind the walls. However, with Toki's injury, it seemed that he was the only one who could handle the job, the previous stable boy being moved to Alpha House to serve.

“I could go take care of them,” Pickles admitted, “But I don't wanna leave you alone right now.”

“Pickle,” Toki pouted, his voice filled with a bit of aggravation, tired of always being babied. “I will be fines. Just gos takes care of thems. They haven'ts been feds yet today.”

Pickles pursed his lips to the side and sighed through his nose, knowing that Toki was right. The teen was alive and breathing, and there seemed to be plenty of people willing to make sure he stayed safe. He lightly pat Toki's leg before nodding, “Yeah you're right.”

“Thanks you, Pickle,” Toki thanked softly and he smiled, his eyes drifting closed as sleep took him over.

Pickles leaned over and pecked Toki's forehead lovingly, smiling down at the innocent Omega. He wanted to preserve that innocence for as long as possible, knowing before too long, everything would change. He sighed, not ready to go through 'the talk' with a teenager that only knew the lies of Omega living Pickles fed to him. It made him feel awful for lying to the brunet, but he had felt it was the right thing to do. Now, he wasn't so sure. He let the topic go in his mind, knowing he had plenty of time before he would have to explain everything he'd hidden from him.

Pickles gave Toki another gentle ruffle of his hair before standing and pulling the curtain closed around the bed. As he walked away, he homed that Toki would be dreaming of the day when he can finally live on the other side of the wall.

– –

Nathan pulled his cloak around him as he made his way through the Sanction, enjoying the change of scenery. Skwisgaar had visited him earlier, asking questions about his and Pickles relationship, but Nathan explained nothing happened. He left out the part where Pickles offered him repayment for his intervention, but he knew Skwisgaar would start making 'suggestions' on how he should be repaid. He didn't want that from Pickles, and he knew Pickles didn't want an Alpha, so he refused to press the issue with him.

He decided it best to check on his stallion, knowing the mighty beast would be getting restless having been locked up for the past four days. He needed to get the horse out of the stable and stretch his legs, and hopefully relieve his pent up energy. He traveled the shoveled pathways, absorbing the rays of the sun to warm what skin the chilly breeze made contact with, the stable within his sights.

With a squealing whinny, and an explosive crash, Nathan's eyes were focused on the stable, hearing shouting in the distance. Many of the other horses started grunting and crying, the terrifying noises echoing throughout the community. Nathan began running, expecting the worst out of his own stead.

“Hold him down!” a shout came from the stables, the voice sounding strained.

Another loud whinny and another voice cried in pain, the collision evident in the air. Nathan rounded the corner, his massive stallion on his hind legs, front hooves swinging wildly as his reins were tugged down. The horse was displeased with being lead by someone that wasn't his master, the man holding him struggling to hold on. There was another body on the ground, obviously the one that had been struck down by his steed.

With a kick of his feet, the stallion's hooves clashed with the man trying to control him, knocking him back and too the ground as well. The horse stamped it's front legs down, head thrashing as he bucked back. All four legs were on the ground, his muscles full of tension, the beast charging at full speed. Before Nathan could react to his war horse, strong hands shoved at his side, nearly knocking him off balance, a bolt of fire in the corner of his eye.

Running full force, a tiny redhead met the horse at a crossing, hands out-stretched and grabbing for the reins. The reins slipped from his grasp but his hand ground into the stallion's neck, his arm gaining enough leverage to pull himself up with a swing, matching the horse's momentum. He awkwardly seated himself on the beast's back, fists clenching his black mane to prevent being knocked off. The horse charged at an unending gallop, the redhead struggling to keep hold of him.

Nathan's chest clenched, swearing his heart stopped for a moment, having realized Pickles had just mounted one of the most dangerous stallions in Mordhaus. The horse ceased his gallop, his legs stamping again, bucking and thrashing, wanting to get the intruder off his back. Pickles grit his teeth, pressing his legs and feet hard into the beast, bracing himself for the stallion's fight. He let his body fall limp, knowing he was hurt himself if he hardened up. The horse bucked and grunted, Pickles holding tight to the mount.

They spun and twirled in the snow, Pickles grasp starting to slip. He let his mind go blank, focusing on his task, his body bouncing and riding the stallion. He felt the beast start to slow and ease up, but still bucking aggressively. “C'mon, baby,” Pickles said behind his teeth, his brows furrowed in determination to break the steed.

When the horse became manageable, Pickles leaned forward to snatch the reins, yanking on them, the mounts head jerking down. With a few more bucks, the beast began to steady and calm, Pickles filled with a wave of pride that he'd broken just a powerful monster of a horse. The stallion's last stamp left him with a heavy pant, frozen air billowing out of his nose, Pickles relax his body on the horse's back.

Pickles tugged the reins, encouraging the horse to turn back towards the stable, kicking his heels into the mounts sides. He pat the thick neck of the stallion, saying words to embolden his obedience. As he relaxed his sore back, he noticed all eyes were on him when they closed in on the stables. One set of eyes in particular made his hair stand on end, knowing that the owner of the eyes was the master of the beast he'd just tamed.

He swallowed his sudden anxiety and put on a prideful face, not wanting Nathan to see him shaken. He never expected to tame the beast, but to have done it in front of the Alpha, it put him on edge, suddenly unsure of himself. He lead the horse to Nathan, the man staring at him in shock, and kept his cool as they closed their distance.

Pickles pulled the stallion to a halt, flipping his leg over and slipping off the horses back, his boots sinking deeply into the snow. “I believe he belongs to you,” Pickles said, his hand on the mount's neck.

“How did you--” Nathan trailed off, in a state of disbelief that someone else had taken control of his stead. The mount had always been a handful, but only Nathan was ever able to ride him without getting bucked off. To see an Omega stake his claim as a horse master was truly admiring.

Pickles felt a blush sting his cheeks, blaming it on the cold since it froze his nose. “Ah, well, y'know,” Pickles stammered, shoving his leather bound hands into his pockets. “I used to live on a farm before all this. Had to break horses all the time.”

“But,” Nathan was at a loss for words, “No one's every handled him before.”

“Well, I'm not everyone,” the redhead replied, turning and grabbing the reins. “He does need to be walked. So you can take him outside or I can walk him around the Sanction. It's up to you.”

“Take him out?” Nathan questioned, raising a brow.

“Yeah,” Pickles turned and pointed at the gates. “Y'know outside the wall. They get better exercise out there than in here. That's why we ask the owners to come deal with them every few days.”

Nathan frowned and replied, “I must have missed the memo.”

Pickles smirked at him and said, “It's okay. I'll just walk him.”

Nathan recalled how Pickles handled his horse, how their bodies became one with ease. To see the determination in the redhead's face and the strength of his hold, it made his heart flutter, the memory replaying itself over and over. How he moved and owned the moment, Pickles actually looked in control, like he was free. But only for a moment. He wanted to see it again, and knowing that if Pickles walked the stallion around the wall, he was regain that look of restraint, and he didn't want to witness it again.

“Why don't you go with me?” Nathan asked him, the redhead eyes widening in shock.

“What? Out there?” Pickles retorted, not believing what he was hearing.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, “I don't see why not. When's the last time you saw the other side of the wall?”

Pickles locked their eyes, having never been rendered speechless before by an Alpha's kindness. In reality, he'd never even experienced Alpha generosity. His heart started to pound, heat flooding to his cheeks, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Nathan was showing concern for his needs, the need to feel freedom again.

“You don't have to go if yo--”

“No! I'll go!” Pickles interrupted frantically, wanting to take Nathan up on his offer. He realized his sudden outburst and lowered his voice, “Please. If you don't mind.”

Nathan couldn't help the warm smirk that formed on his lips, humored by Pickles reaction to his offer. “Sure,” he replied, taking the reins and heading towards the stable. “Let's get him saddled and we'll go.”

– –

Nathan was advised that letting Pickles out the walls was a dire mistake, but claimed he would take any and all consequences that would befall them. After saddling up a second horse, Nathan swore he wouldn't let the Omega out of his sight, and that they wouldn't wander too far, considering the watchtowers could view long distances. They would be constantly monitored and it put Nathan on edge at the idea. Regardless, he wanted to give Pickles a chance to taste freedom, to see something that wasn't surrounded by a stone wall. The gates were opened, allowing the two to exit, Nathan's ears twitching at the eyes boring a hole in their backs.

They kicked their horses into a trot, Nathan's massive stallion leading the way as Pickles pinto tried to keep up with the wide stride. Pickles eyes were wide, absorbing every bit of scenery he could before their evening was over. He'd only ever seen life through the gates, having been behind the walls for nearly eight years, the world around him suddenly so foreign. He felt like he'd gone through a portal to another dimension, the sights and smells wrapping around him.

His face hurt from his smiling, the joy of getting to go outside coursing through his veins. Nathan watched from beside him, the redhead's face filled with more wonder and happiness he'd seen in a long time. He let his eyes wander over Pickles body, the darkly colored coat flattering to his figure, the gray fur trim comforting Nathan that the redhead finally dressed appropriately for the winter. The wind caught the red locks, any strands that had broken free from his clasp during his taming of the stallion, fluttering gently. The red of Pickles cheeks and nose let his emerald eyes pop out, as well as the hundreds of freckles littering his face. He just couldn't look away.

“Nate, this is...” Pickles started turning and gazing at the Alpha, his smile just as strong. He noticed the grimace Nathan giving him, his face dropping to worried confusion. “Somethin' the matter?”

Nathan realized his starting and shook his head, recollecting his composure and answered, “No. I was just, uh, checking your form. Make sure you're, uh, riding... right.”

Pickles was slightly put off by Nathan's stammering, but let it go, knowing there would be no point in questioning it. He turned back to the landscape, spotting a frozen pond in the distance. “Can we go over there?” Pickles asked, pointing towards the water.

“Sure,” Nathan nodded. He gave him a stern glance and said, “You don't have to ask.”

“If it was anybody else, I'd have to,” Pickles replied somberly.

“Hey,” Nathan snapped, his brows falling anger. “Don't do that pouty stuff. Just enjoy yourself for once.”

Pickles wanted to protest but shut his mouth, a smirk tugging at his lips, his heart fluttering again. The two continued their ride down to the pond, Pickles excited to finally see nature at work. They pulled their mounts to a halt, dismounting and the redhead speed walking to the water. He leaned over the frozen pond, his reflection staring back at him. Under the ice he could see a few tiny fish swimming around, amazed that they could still be alive in this cold.

The shuffling behind him drew his attention, Pickles turning to see Nathan leading the two horses to a nearby tree, tying them on to a branch. The Alpha faced him and made his way towards the pond, curious to see the sight that had Pickles in awe. “You gotta see this,” Pickles pointed out excitedly, “I didn't know they could survive this.”

“If it gets any colder, they may not,” Nathan commented, spotting the small fish swimming slowly.

“Way to be optimistic,” Pickles replied sarcastically, frowning at him.

Nathan gave a small smirk, but it dropped when his ears twitched back, his eyes cutting to the tree line. Pickles hadn't heard anything, but followed Nathan's gaze, the man obviously had his prey inside when he narrowed his eyes. “Nate?” Pickles asked, confused.

Nathan gazed at him, bringing a finger to his lips, signaling Pickles to stay quiet, then beckoned with his hand to follow him. Pickles nodded, following Nathan's example of light stepping through the thick blanket of snow. Nathan made his way to his stallion's saddlebag, digging around inside and pulling out a weapon Pickles had only ever seen the watchmen carry from a distance; a crossbow.

Nathan looked the weapon over, examining it for any issues or damage, then curled his lip up in consideration. He peered at Pickles and gestured for the Omega to take the crossbow. Pickles was taken aback, hesitant to take the weapon, but took it regardless. He held the foreign item, unsure of how to proceed with using it, his eyes shooting Nathan a confused look.

“Here,” Nathan spoke lowly, as to not scare his prey, coming closer to Pickles side. “You grab this crank, and turn it back,” he explained, then showing him by cranking it completely. The metal arms curled inward as the bow was pulled back by an iron hook. The hook clicked in place, the weapon on a hair trigger. “Then load it,” he continued, placing an iron bolt into the slot, a sharp metal tip pointing outward.

“Now,” Nathan added, pointing towards the trees, “Do you see the hare?”

Pickles followed Nathan's direction, nearly missing the solid white rabbit pressed against a thin tree trunk. He nodded quickly, holding the crossbow tight in his hand. Nathan's hands lifted the weapon, moving his limps, showing him how he should aim it, Pickles uncomfortable with the sudden touching to his arms. “Look down these sights,” Nathan tapped the two iron prongs at the butt of the crossbow, “and aim for it's head. Should it start to run, you'll hit it's legs.”

Pickles wasn't a hundred percent sure this was what he wanted to do and shook his head, “I can't do this. I've never killed an animal before.”

“Are you sure?” Nathan asked, “You could be a natural at it.”

Pickles felt his nerves get the better of him, mostly do to the closeness of Nathan's body. “I don't know...”

Nathan put his hands over Pickles, now standing behind him and looking down the sights from the redhead's shoulder. “Just hold it up like this,” he raised Pickles arms, “aim down the sights,” he focused on the hare, the hand over Pickles trigger finger, pressing lightly, encouraging him to pull it, “and fire.”

In a split second, the metal arms snapped open, the bolt whistling loudly as it cut through the air, thudding loudly. Pickles managed to keep the weapon in hand but dropped it, letting it hang loosely, his heart pounding with mix emotions. Nathan had greatly violated his personal space, and he enjoyed it. He could still feel the warm through his clothes, almost wanting to ask him to put his hands back on him. He shook his head, ridding himself of the ridiculous thoughts.

Before he realized it, Nathan had already made his way towards the rabbit, Pickles unsure if they had actually killed it. He watched him crouch down and fumble with his destination, standing and turning, showing off a dead rabbit, a bolt through its chest. Nathan carried the hare back over to Pickles, swinging the rabbit by its haunches. He held it up to Pickles and smiled down at him, “See, you're a natural.”

Pickles laughed shakily, Nathan basking in the glow of the Omega. He stopped his staring by turning and saying, “Why don't we have some lunch?”

– –

Hours passed, the two having started a small fire and clear snow of a log to sit and cook the rabbit. Nathan skinned the hare in record time, spit-roasting it and serving it up to the redhead by its leg. Pickles couldn't recall the last time he had a hot meal, let alone meat. All game was reserved for Alpha, and Omega were given food imported from outside the walls. He savored the meal, humming appreciatively, chewing and swallowing.

He glanced over at Nathan beside him, the Alpha stroking the fire with a stick. In the past few days of the minor contact, Pickles realized he didn't know a thing about him. Gathering his bearings, he took a chance. “So, what's your story?” the Omega asked, smirking playfully. “A big, broody Alpha like yourself is bound to be full of exciting tales.”

Nathan quirked a brow at the sudden question, Pickles' smile still just as wide. He thought he'd humor the redhead, seeing he was in a surprisingly good mood. “I'm a War Lord of Mordhaus, have been for two years now.”

“No, not that stuff,” Pickles exclaimed. “Although, it's impressive to see someone so young be a War Lord. But your family and all, what was life like before being an Alpha?”

“Constant discipline,” Nathan answered plainly. “My dad was a general, my whole line has been a general or a higher ranking Alpha. We were expected to follow his example. I didn't really have a childhood, and with all my brothers and sisters, I didn't really have parents. We were groomed for our roles, especially me. I was taken from home when I was ten, when I presented. I was immediately thrown in the Barracks and trained to kill. Survival is all I really know.”

“Wow,” Pickled raised his brows, not expecting a military kid, but kind of guessed it based on his demeanor and how he held himself. “You ever miss 'em? Your family?”

Nathan shrugged, “Not really. We weren't close. With so many kids running around with servant taking care of us individually, it's hard to miss someone you barely knew.”

“You never think about what their up to? Or if they're still alive?”

“Oh, they're alive,” Nathan replied with a small smirk and a bit of a chuckle. “Nineteen brothers and sister and I was the only Alpha.”

“Wait,” Pickles thought it over for a second, his eyes suddenly widening to the size of dinner plates. “They're all Omega!?”

“Every last one,” Nathan confirmed with a nod.

“Are any of them here?” Pickles pointed behind him, gesturing to the Sanction.

Nathan shook his head, “Thankfully no. I'm not allowed to visit those Sanctions. Too much of a risk claiming your own sibling.”

“But wouldn't you identify them?” the Omega asked, quirking a brow.

“Like I said, I hardly knew them. Plus, by the time my Alpha senses kicked in, I never really got their scent, so...” he trailed off, letting Pickles come to the conclusion himself. “What about you? What was life like before the wall?”

Pickles gaze dropped to his feet, watching how the gray lining of his boots were tinting orange in the fire light. He gulped, hating telling his own story. “I lived on a farm. We raised corn fields and horses.”

“I got that part,” Nathan commented.

“Hey!” Pickles barked, “I didn't interrupt your story!” The Alpha held his hands up in defeat, grinning at the heated Omega. “Anyway,” Pickles continued, regaining his composure, “my parents were Beta and we didn't have a whole lot. My brother and I used to just play in the dirt until we were old enough to help on the farm. When Seth, my brother, presented as an Alpha, my parents flocked on him, praisin' 'im for every little thing he'd done. I hated it.” Distaste became obvious in his face, his voice becoming louder and restrained, “It didn't matter what I did when I became Omega. They weren't proud, they were ashamed. I wasn't strong enough to give my family a good name. I would only be good for spreading the bloodline, even if it was the trashy part.

“And then this fuckin' wall buisness!” the redhead going on a tangent, blind with rage, “They pamper you making you think life's gonna be fuckin' amazin', but it's not! Omega suffer the worst of it. Yeah, Alpha's get slaughtered, an' Beta become servants, but Omega are only here to have pups! We don't get a say in our Alpha! We don't get a choice of having children! We mean nothing! They dress you up an' force you into a crowd an' make you act like a fuckin' slut! I hate it! I hate all of it!”

“Is that them talking?” Nathan asked after a moment, concerned for Pickles aggressive reflection. “Or you?”

“Of course it's them!” Pickles snapped, bearing his teeth. “Why the fuck would I say that about us!?”

“Because you believe it,” Nathan said harshly but bluntly.

Pickles was going to fight back, but something in him clicked, and he knew Nathan was right. Ever since his dynamic surfaced, he'd been treated like nothing more than a mangy dog. His parents bore into his skull that he was useless to them, he'd never do any great thing to make them proud. After joining the Sanction, he was looked at like a possession, only good for breeding. Maybe it was true, maybe he did believe he was trash, unworthy of having one child, even if he wanted to have it.

He didn't get to dwell on it long, considering the horses suddenly started throwing a fit. He jerked around, Nathan on his feet, seeing the pinto on hind legs and screaming wildly. Below her was a snake, reared up and hissing, its mouth agape, ready to strike. The snake lunged forward, managing to miss the horse and continuing on, slithering between her legs. The mare bucked and kicked, stamping her hooves, the stallion wasn't phased by her thrashing, he war training paying off.

She jerked her head harder, the tree limb the mounts were attached to snapping, the mare pulling free. She turned about, kicking a few more times before bolting into the horizon. Pickles had started to chase after her, but she refused to let up her gallop, disappearing into the trees. “Fuck!” Pickles shouted, kicking at the snow. “Warden's gonna fuckin' kill me!”

“Don't worry about it,” Nathan said calmly, coming up to Pickles back. “I'm the one that asked you to come out here. I should be responsible for the Warden's possessions.”

Pickles, gritting his teeth, suddenly felt threatened, turning and shouting, “I am not a fuckin' possession!”

Nathan scowled back at him, matching the redhead's stubbornness, “I never said you were.”

Pickles felt a wave of embarrassment at his outburst, realizing he'd over reacted, his face flushing. Nathan let the reaction go, knowing it was a natural reflex for Pickles to become defensive. The redhead let the chilling breeze calm his nerves, trying to forget his aggressiveness. They remained quiet for a few moments before Pickles realized the predicament they were in. Pickles rubbed his arms, the cold starting to get him, “Now what do we do?”

“What do you mean?” Nathan asked, having walked over to his stallion, untangling his reins of the broke tree limb.

“Gettin' back to the Sanction,” Pickles explained, gesturing out to the trees, “The mare ran off.”

Nathan looked out into the field, trying to think of a rational idea, but only one came to mind. “We'll have to share a ride,” Nathan said bluntly.

Pickles whole face became a very distinct shade of red when he realized he'd have to be pressed up against the Alpha, and ride through the snow, just to get back home. There really wasn't much option, especially when Pickles spotted the first signs of snowfall. He sighed heavily, a cloud of his breath thicker than before. “Let's jus' go before the snow gets to heavy,” Pickles said quickly, rushing to the stallion and climbing up on his back.

Nathan slightly pursed his lips, glancing over at the small fire, stepping over to kick snow over it to put it out. When he returned to the horse, instead of mounting the stead, he took the reigns and started leading him. Pickles raised a brow and asked, “What are you doing?”

“I'm letting you ride so you won't have to walk,” Nathan replied, not even looking at the Omega.

“Why?”

“You're uncomfortable with the idea of riding with me,” Nathan observed. “It was written all over your face.”

“I didn't mean anything by it!” Pickles replied, slightly offended. “It would be weird to share a horse with anybody!”

Nathan glanced up at the redhead, smirking, “So do you want me to ride with you?”

Pickles crossed his arms, Nathan taking his words and making them sound worse than they were. “Just do whatever you want, damn.”

Nathan chuckled and stopped walking, turning towards the redhead and handed him the reins. Pickles looked at him with confusion, Nathan closing his hands over his, making sure he took hold of them. Nathan's face was warm and it did something to the Omega's insides. “Why don't you?”

“Wha--” Pickles was in shock, unsure of what Nathan meant.

“Why don't you do what you want for once?” Nathan said clearly and firm.

It took a moment to register what the Alpha was asking him, Nathan's hands slipping from his and standing still, leaving Pickles to ponder his words. He glanced down, both hands tightly gripping the leather strap, his feet nestled in the stirrups, a massive beast built with stamina to last for days. He suddenly realized what Nathan was asking him, and his heart started pounding so hard he thought he was going brake a rib.

Nathan was going to let him run.

“Nate,” his voice was an inaudible whisper, eyes wide and the moment silent other than the wind swirling around them.

Nathan didn't answer, just turning and continued walking back toward the Sanction, leaving Pickles behind to make his decision. Pickles watched as he walked away, nearly disappearing as the snowfall began to thicken, considering his options. He peered over his shoulder, into the distance. Into freedom. The weighed his choices, leaving to finally live free, or go back and wait for someone to take him by force. Toki crossed his mind, the innocent boy who didn't understand the real world, someone he needed to keep safe. He wanted to tell himself Toki was the real reason he was kicking the horse into a trot, catching up to Nathan.

But he would be lying.

“Nate'n, wait!” Pickles called out, closing in on the Alpha, slowing the horse when he was at his side. Nathan turned, his eyes somewhat surprised, waiting for Pickles to continue. Pickles fought his words, unsure of what to say. An apology? A thank you? Instead, he ordered, “Get on the damn horse.”

Nathan chuckled as Pickles scooted forward on the saddle, the Alpha climbing up the horse and seating himself behind the Omega. Pickles face lit up at the contact, Nathan pressed firmly into his back, his hips nestling between strong thighs. He gulped at the sight of Nathan's hands coming around to take the reins, kicking the stallion into gear. The warmth that surrounded him was beyond comforting, it made him feel welcome, like he belonged there. It made him feel safe. He let his defenses down and gradually leaning back, nestling into Nathan's chest, basking in the heat and tropical scent the could only be this Alpha.

Nathan noticed the Omega pressing into his chest as he relaxed, but made no move to call him out on it. They road forward, the snow getting heavier, but not enough to be considered a blizzard, flakes collecting in Pickles hair. Nathan watched as his hair started to become littered with snowflakes, admiring how it made his hair even more red. He leaned forward, sniffing discreetly, his rain water and pine tree scent enticing Nathan to raise a hand and hold him.

He wanted to hold the Omega and protect him from all the things he feared. He knew Pickles would never admit he was afraid, the fear of becoming worthless and nothing, to be forgotten and thrown aside. He didn't want that to happen, having offered him his one chance at escape and he didn't take it. Something was holding Pickles back from attaining his freedom, and Nathan wanted to know why the Omega punished himself by choosing a life of servitude.

His hand came up, pressing into Pickles hand where it rested stomach, holding him to his body, neither of them making a move to prevent the contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anybody found the plot hole yet?


	7. All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so the first part sucks... the end sucks. It all sucks, but the rest I think lives up to what I wanted it to...
> 
> I trust this will earn the Comfy stamp of approval!

Nathan stepped out onto the balcony of the Alpha House, observing the Sanction from the third floor. People lined the snowy pathways, along with covered wagons and carriages and decorated horses. Tents were being set up, all cramming closely together to fit within such a small Sanction. He raised a brow at the sudden increase of visitors. He had noticed more and more people arriving over the past three days, but today was the largest he'd seen. The stink he'd experienced when he first arrived at the Sanction had only gotten worse, and today, he could barely breathe.

He turned from the balcony, thinking it best he take a walk and check up on the stables, knowing they would be overrun with horses to tend to. He stepped through the halls, crowded with an abnormal amount of Alpha's, Nathan knowing that whatever event was planned, it wasn't going to end pretty. He kept his sneering scowl up, scaring off any potential Alpha that would want to make conversation with him.

When he finally made it outside, the scent didn't get any better. All around were the Sanctions Omega, grabbing the attention of any Alpha that had yet to see a southern belle. The way some Alpha's rubbed up on the Omega, suggesting things that society frowns upon, made Nathan growl in his chest, the sights and smells disgusting him. He shoved through the crowd, spotting several people trying to tame the horses, building posts to tie them too, having run out of stable space.

When he rounded the corner, he spotted Toki struggling to keep a horse down, the beast rearing back. Nathan hurried forward, not wanting a repeat of a few days ago, but stopped when the small teen yanked the horse back down and kept him steady. Toki had a determined look on his face, but smiled when he managed to keep the beast down, petting the horse's muzzle.

“Thats ams not so bads, huh?” Toki asked it lovingly, smiling at the stead. The brunet glanced over, having seen Nathan in the corner of his eye. “Oh, hi, Nathans!”

“Hey,” Nathan replied plainly, his brows furrowed with confusion and amazement. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Ofs course!” Toki spouted happily, tugging on the horse to lead him back into the stables. “Pickle taughts me well. I cans handles the horses.”

Nathan's ears perked up at hearing Pickles name, suddenly having the urge to see him. When they returned from their stroll the other day, Pickles had thanked him for the ride and disappeared into the Sanction. His hand still burned from where they held on to each other, his insides churning every time he thought of it. The scent of the redhead was still buried deep within his nose, and he found himself sleeping better knowing they had formed mutual bond. He frowned and willed his urges away and asked, “Where is Pickles? I haven't seen him in a few days.”

Toki's smile suddenly disappeared, slipping down his cheeks and sighed, “I don'ts know.”

“What do you mean?” Nathan asked, suddenly cautious of Toki's words. From what he'd gathered, there would be no way Pickles would skip a day seeing Toki. Something had to be wrong.

Toki shrugged, his face now saddened by Pickles absence, “He cames by the others day and saids he wouldn't bes around for a fews days.”

“Any idea where he could be?” Nathan investigated, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

Toki shook his head and a tear formed in his eyes. “I miss hims, Nathans,” Toki said somberly. “It ams so lonelys without hims.”

The Alpha stepped up to him and rest a hand on Toki's shoulders, peering down at him. “I'll find out what's going on,” Nathan smiled at him warmly, the brunet smiling back hopefully.

Nathan turned and decided the first place he should look his Pickles living quarters, marching through the snow, and avoiding as much of the crowds as possible. It took longer than it should have with all the Alpha's and Omega's running around, dogs barking and Beta trying to serve their masters. The crowding reminded Nathan of war, the clash of bodies and constant chatter like steel clashing. On his final push to the northeastern living quarters, it was like sparks flying across two blades, and the adrenaline was still pumping.

Up the stairwell he found Pickles door, pounding on it, demanding an answer. Beyond the wooden door was silence, and Nathan didn't approve. He beat the door again, readying to burst through and investigate Pickles disappearance. As he readied his shoulder, a voice stopped him in his tracks, “Don'ts dos that, Nathans.”

Nathan glared over at Skwisgaar, the tall, lanky blonde with his arm crossed leaned against the railing, his face unreadable. “What's going on?” Nathan asked, his ears tucked back angrily as he sneered at him. “Where is he?”

“They haves him,” Skwisgaar said firmly, pushing off the rail. “The Wardens.”

“What do you know?” the stronger Alpha stepped forward, sizing up Skwisgaar as if he was a threat.

“Whys do yous thinks all these peoples ams here?” Skiwsgaar asked him, jerking his head towards the crowd below. “Whys do yous thinks they suddenlies showed up?”

Nathan raised a brow and cocked his head back, intrigued by the blondes observations. He turned from the other Alpha, and approached the railing, scanning over the cesspool forming around them. There were far more Alphas than there were Omega, and there wasn't enough room to accommodate them all in the Alpha house. “Skwisgaar,” Nathan spoke lowly. “What's going on here?”

“It ams ans auction,” the blonde answered bluntly, his eyes reading as hateful towards the ones below. “It ams the lowest forms of trash in our societies. And Pickle wills be performings.”

“Performing?” Nathan said harshly, the need to break something building up higher inside of him. “For what? And a fucking auction? What the fuck is this?”

“Whens Omega don'ts “sells” quickly,” Skwisgaar air quoted, “Theys auctions them off. Alphas froms all over comes to watch older Omegas dance all sluties and nakeds. They makes them look young and appealings so Alphas will takes them. Pickle ams the oldest Omega ins the Sanctions.”

Nathan's fist was clinched so tight his knuckles were white and his nails pierced his palm. He started stomping off and but the blonde stopped him with a firm on his cloak. “It ams because of yous takings him out. You ams blue-balling thems, Nathans.”

“How did I do this?!” Nathan barked back at him, ready to snap his friends neck.

“You haves been leadings him on all weeks,” the blonde bit back. “They wants him gone and nobodies ams wanting hims.”

“Then I'll just go take him now!” the dark haired male turned, but Skwisgaar's hold remained strong.

“It ams too lates,” the thinner Alpha spoke cooly. “Yous waited too longs and now he ams goings to be solds to the highest bidder.”

Nathan was seething with anger and hate, not wanting to allow any of this to go through. He wasn't going to let anyone take Pickles away from him. What was he saying? Pickles wasn't his. He wasn't any ones. Nathan would ensure no one laid a hand on Pickles. He turned back to Skwisgaar, his face now full of determination, “What do we do?”

– –

Pickles stared back at himself in the mirror, horrified by the creature he had become. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore, not behind all the paint. When the Warden approached him days ago, explaining that he had to do this to himself, he was mortified and tried to fight back, but the Warden was firm that it was nonnegotiable. Pickles had never felt so sick to his stomach. He forced himself to stay in his room, refusing to go outside until the Warden's guards came and dragged him out, his body limp in protest.

He felt awful for abandoning Toki like he did, especially after he'd gotten out of the infirmary. The news, however, was too much to bear. After being dragged to Alpha House, all other Omega present were already getting ready, painting their faces and dressing in skimpy, see-through gowns and dressings. He'd seen one of the these performances before, and it was the most humiliating thing he'd ever seen an Omega do. They had been reduced to nothing more than common whores, dancing and singing to appease Alpha suitors to be bought quickly.

It was a show for the unwanted.

He tied the braids on the sides of his head, pulling them back and clasping them together to let the remainder fall onto his waterfall of hair. He tied a long, sheer, silver sash into the clasp and continued to stare at the lifeless shell he had become. Silver bangles and bracelets were slipped onto his wrists and ankles, complementing the royal purple garter belt and long frontal sash. The tightly woven mesh, like fishnet, trailed up his arms and legs, the seams ill-fitting and restraining. He did one final look before deeming himself nothing more than a possession; just like they wanted him to be.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he felt his soul and dignity leave him. Maybe he should have accepted Magnus' advances and left. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so empty. He stood and trudged towards the door, his feet dragging on the wooden floors. A scent hit his nose, drawing his attention to his right, the large bear pelt laying over a chair. He neared it and took it into his hands, a long sleeve pressing into his face.

He inhaled deeply, cheeks flushing with heat as the tropical scent claimed his senses. Nathan appeared in his mind, a plain grimace on his face, the one he makes when he's concerned. After they returned from the stables, he wanted to hide from him, but they ended up crossing paths, the silence between them comfortable when they shared a fire. They didn't need words to be content, and that only made Pickles crave the warm silence even more, not the coldness that chilled his core.

A knock came to the door, startling the small redhead, the Warden poking his head inside without a response. “Pickles, are you ready?” the portly man asked him, his expression a mix of anger and excitement. It made the Omega uncomfortable.

“I don't wanna do this,” Pickles replied harshly, pulling the pelt to his chest, the warmth and scent the only thing keeping him from killing the Warden.

“Pickles,” the Warden said like a mother scolding their child, “We've discussed this. If you don't do this, Toki will no longer have a home.”

Pickles bite his lips, nearly breaking the skin. He'd never been more angry when Toki's life was threatened, but this was below the belt. The Warden threatened to abandon him to the wilderness, to any Alpha that would take advantage of his impending heat. How could a Sanction justify such a severe threat to life? Sanctions were built to protect Omega from Alpha, and now they're nothing more than a glorified brothel, willing to sacrifice an innocent life to get what they want.

Why was he so special? Why would the Warden go through all the trouble of threatening Pickles into submission?

“You'll regret this,” Pickles snapped, grabbing at a lavender scarf as long as his body and wrapping it wound his waist. He tied it fairly tight to his hips, then pulling the pelt around his body, slipping his arm through the thick sleeves.

“Pickles,” the Warden smirked, laughing at his own joke. “I've never felt regret in my life. Why would I feel it now?”

“You're a sick bastard,” Pickles sneered, shoving passed the fat man and out the door, knowing his life was soon going to be over. He only wished he could see Toki one more time, and apologize for not taking better care of him. As he marched down the hallway, a dim glow his destination, he pressed the bear pelt sleeve to his nose, inhaling as the tears started to poor.

– –

Nathan was sharply dressed, wearing his best general attire, hair combed to perfection; all apart of Skwisgaar's plan. The blonde had instructed him that dressing for the event would reduce any suspicion, but Nathan would be watched closely, especially when Pickles took the stage. Skwisgaar insured that everything would go as planned, so long as Nathan played his part. The Alpha straightened his clothes, pressing out any wrinkles and exited his room.

Tonight was like any other night, however the parties the Warden had were nothing compared to what was happening now. Before, it was an assortment of older Alpha with young Omega, now it was Alpha of all ages and regions, coming together to watch Omega dance and sing and perform on stage their talents to prove they deserve to be chosen by pigs and monsters. The halls were filled to the brim with the stench of sin and corruption, Nathan with only one goal in mind. His skin itched to break the rules he and Skwisgaar laid down in order to achieve victory, but his years of training was finally paying off. 'Patience is a virtue,' Charles always told him. Now was the time to use such a virtue.

He found Skwisgaar in all his 'White Wolf' glory, his snow white leather standing out easily. Just as planned. “Are you sure this is going to work?” Nathan mumbled to him over the noise of the crowd, knowing they wouldn't be heard.

“Dos yous not have faiths in me?” Skwisgaar asked him with a smirk and quirked brow. Nathan frowned, not in the mood for jokes. Pickles future was on the line and every second counted. The blonde sighed and continued, “Yes, everythings ams going to gos fine. My Omega haves everythings covered.”

Nathan's rumble was the only response as he observed the room, Skiwsgaar leading him to a table littered with white dressed Omega; the distractions. Two stood, allowing the Alphas a seat, both taking their place in the blondes lap, Skwisgaar accepting them with a smile. Nathan's natural grimace remained as his eyes found the stage.

The room was dark, save for the many candles lit with blue shades over them, shedding a pale blue glow over every visible surface. The stage held the most lighting, the flooring completely lit and a deep blue curtain filled in the background. Guests littered the room, making it hot and uncomfortable for all of them, Nathan envying the Omega for wearing so little clothing.

“Hello and welcome everyone!”

Nathan saw the Warden step out on to the stage, his fat face red from smiling too wide. He spoke loud with a booming voice, the room quieting and coming to attention. “I would personally like to thank each of you for coming and participating in our show this evening,” the portly man beaming with a sickening amount of pride. “Tonight, we will show off our wonderful Omega's talents, trusting they will entertain you during your visit. Without much ado, I present our first performer--”

Nathan tuned the Warden out, knowing that this wasn't just 'entertainment.' Behind the scenes, Alpha would confront the Warden and place bids on the performing Omega, and the highest bid got their prize. Omega after Omega came onto the stage, each one performing to their fullest, hopelessness plastered to their faces, Nathan even complimenting a young female on her vocal talents.

That's when he smelled him. Nathan's ears and eyes were plastered to the stage. Pale feet, clinking with thin silver bangles and bells, highlighting the dark fur that was draped over slumped shoulders. He saw dead green eyes staying focused on the ground, as the telltale black streak, smeared away, tumbled down his cheek. Slowly, the fur fell, revealing the cascading red hair, and a silver sash shimmering in the lighting. Nathan felt his chest tighten, having never felt so attracted to someone and enraged at the same time.

Pickles tossed the fur across the stage, not needing in the way of his performance. He untied the lavender scarf from his waist, leaving nothing to the imagination of the catcalling Alphas. The Omega took a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling, turning towards the audience and raising the scarf over his face. He let one more tear fall before the music started, the defeat and shame coursing through him ensuring his surrender to the Warden's twisted game.

The strings began their song, flutes and harps joining in a simple pace, the song happier than the dancer. Nathan watched as Pickles made gentle, fluid steps, the scarf in both hands and swirling around him. He raised his arms, the rippling fabric giving the impression of wings. The redhead imagined himself as a bird, flying high above the trees, above the walls, to his freedom. The wind under his wings sent him soaring higher than he ever imagined and he felt free.

Nathan couldn't look away, the Omega he'd grown so fond of over the past few days dancing away his pain. It was evident that he was trying to cover his body, the scarf aimed to hide his chest and hips, his eyes remaining closed as he performed his routine. Every flash of skin and the jingle on his ankles made Nathan crave more, the need to see him fully gnawed at his insides. He wanted to hide Pickles away so no one could see him, but also wanted to see every inch the Omega hid from him.

Pickles felt his foot start to stumble, his eyes popping open in a brief moment of fear, worried he would fall. He corrected his footing and continued his routine, the song only lasting for a few more minutes. Hesitantly, he peered into the audience, heart pounding in his chest with anxiety, terrified of who would possibly buy him. He saw nothing but evil, and nearly started crying again at the thought of what his future might hold.

Then a flash of white caught his eye, retracing his steps until he spotted Skwisgaar surrounded by Omega that rivaled his own beauty. He frowned at the sight, but when he saw Nathan looking back at him, his eyes filled with amazement and... lust? Pickles felt it in the core of his belly, and he couldn't look away. Their eyes were locked together and the Omega continued his dance, unknowingly dropping his defenses.

The scarf fell from his body, revealing as much skin that he could, his steps and twirls becoming more exaggerated, his hips swinging hard with stiff thrusts. The silver hoops on his belt jingled drawing Nathan's eye down, just as Pickles intended. The room around them fell dark, the faces staring back at him faded to black. He and Nathan were the only ones in the room, the swirl of silver and lavender around his body defining the illusion.

Pickles felt a heat build inside him as Nathan watched him shake and twist, arms coming up as the scarf sailed through the air. He swam in the air, the simpleness majestic in its own way, the deep colors making Pickles red hair far more prominent. Nathan's eyes were glued to his beauty, wanting nothing more than to claim him, but he couldn't, it wasn't what Pickles wanted from him. Was it?

The look in his green eyes said otherwise, the need building between them like fuel to a flame, only getting stronger the more the dance continued. They couldn't pull away from each other, and they didn't want to. Pickles heart pounded against his ribs at the feeling Nathan was giving him, and he wanted to drown it. “Nate'n,” Pickles whispered on his final twirl, flicking his hip as he planted his feet, panting heavily as he suddenly felt himself extremely aroused.

Nathan heard his name slip from Pickles painted lips, his body desperate to charge to him and stake his claim. But he couldn't. Not yet. He watched as Pickles hesitantly remove his eyes from the Alpha and grab at the bear robe, tugging it on and exiting the stage.

He turned to Skwisgaar, all ready to start their plan, the blonde only nodding at the commencement. The Northerner whispered to the Omega on his lap, the dark headed female nodding and standing. Nathan followed with her, blending into the crowd of standing Alphas, all whistling and calling for more.

The Warden stepped out onto the stage, his words bleeding into the audience, Nathan only focused on the task at hand. They found the door that led backstage, a guard stood watch, the Omega Skwisgaar employed waiting for Nathan's signal to perform her job. With a tip of his head, she made her way to the guard, chatting him up with an inviting smile, giggling cutely. She quickly gained his attention, pulling him against the wall, keeping his eyes on her as she nuzzled at his neck.

Nathan moved quickly, quietly slipping through the shadows and to the door, double taking the Omega assisting him, before slipping through the entrance. His steps were wide and his senses on high, hunting for the scent of his redhead. A room with a gentle rain scent beckoned him, Nathan obeying the call. He forced the door open with a mighty swing, a small redhead crying in the chair in front of a mirror. Green eyes peered up in shock, a gasp following, the redhead twirling around.

“Nate?” Pickles asked quietly behind his sobs. He couldn't control himself, his feet moving for him and dashing for the Alpha. His arms stretched out as Nathan took him into his arms, holding him tightly, the Omega beginning to cry heavily. “Please,” Pickles begged him, “Please don' let them take me.”

“I swear it,” Nathan said firmly, placing a hand on Pickles hand and cradling him gently. They held each other for only a moment longer before Nathan pulled away and said, “Follow me and be quiet.”

– –

Nathan led Pickles through the planned course, a variety of 'White Wolf' Omega distracting every guard they would come across. Once they reached the exit, Nathan gave Pickles large boots and pulled the bear pelt tighter around him, guiding him through the select path, until they came to the southwestern living quarters. On the bottom floor, a room awaited them, the Omega Skwisgaar employed vacating it under his order.

Nathan checked around after letting Pickles inside, ensuring no one had followed them, then closing the door, locking it behind them. He stepped to the window, shutting the curtain, then to a side table to start the oil lamp, the room bathing in a warm glow. Pickles stood in the center of the room, pulling the bear pelt around his body, trying to stay warm in the frigid living area. The Alpha observed him curiously, unsure of how he should approach the vulnerable Omega.

Pickles faced him, black streaks down his cheeks, eyes glazed over with tears, lips quivering as he threatened to start crying again. Nathan moved forward, pulling the small Omega into his arms, soothing his woes, petting his hair. Pickles wrapped his arms around Nathan's waist, burying his face into the broad chest, letting the tears rip through him. “Please, Nate,” Pickles cried, “You have to get me outta here.”

“I will get you out,” Nathan promised, pressing his nose into Pickles red hair, inhaling his scent. “But we can't right now. We'll leave in the early morning. Skwisgaar and I made plans.”

Pickles leaned back, glancing up at Nathan, his eyes wide in shock. Nathan had already planned all this out, they had planned to save him. “Nate'n,” Pickles said softly. “Nobodies ever, done something so... considerate before. I can't... I can't...”

Pickles broke back down into tears, overwhelmed with a variety of emotions. He was terrified and yet he felt so protected, and that alone scared him. He was always the one protecting himself, and now, someone was offering to protect him. A large hand came up to his face, thumb pressing to his cheek, wiping away the tears in his eye. Pickles placed a hand over his, rubbing his face into the palm. “Don't cry,” Nathan said softly, his voice a low growl, “You're safe now.”

Pickles could help the sudden rush of emotions that washed over him, and he leaped forward, arms around Nathan's neck, their lips crashing together in a sea of fireworks. Nathan was startled at first, but immediately kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist, holding him closer. Pickles whimpered into the kiss, pecking Nathan's lips out of desperation.

Nathan's hands slipped into the bear pelt, pushing Pickles arms back so the robe would fall from his body. The chill wrapped around the redhead, only forcing him further into Nathan's arms. The kiss quickly became heated, Pickles opening his lips to allow the Alpha inside, moaning loudly into Nathan's mouth. Nathan savored every flavor and sound and smell the Omega offered to him; willingly gave him. Pickles finger laced through Nathan's hair, tugging him closer, the Alpha turning around and shoving him into the wall.

Pickles gasped at Nathan's roughness, the feral beast dwelling inside him starting to show his true colors, and Pickles wanted it. Nathan didn't sweet talk him or lie to him, never pushed any relationship on him and gave him his space. Even with all the hate he had towards Alpha, Nathan was an exception that even he didn't understand. But he didn't care, all he knew was he wanted Nathan to own him, to bend and break him the way he was meant to be.

“Nate,” Pickles moaned against the Alpha, Nathan growling lowly in response as their tongues danced between them. Pickles whimpered and mewled at Nathan's tongue, savoring the effect of how sloppiness could be sexy, his body burning up with desire. The delicate underwear he wore was suddenly too tight and wet from his leaking cock and slicking ass. His body was preparing for an Alpha and he was all too desperate to become one as soon as possible.

He clawed at Nathan's clothes, trying to wedge his fingers between the buttons while still kissing him, but was having no luck and he refused to pull away. The Alpha made the move for him, leaning back, leaving Pickles gasping and his tongue wagging in the air, face flushed and pupils blown. Nathan's hands grabbed his own jacket, tearing it apart without a second thought, buttons and pins scattering around the room. Pickles hands couldn't wait to feel the bulging muscle that had been hidden from his for so long, his fingers mapping what details he could before Nathan grabbed his wrists and pinned them too the wall.

Their lips reconnected, tongues battling as saliva poured from the redhead's lips. Pickles body ached to be touched and caressed, his stomach twisted with knots he'd never felt before, coiling to the point of exploding. The Alpha let a hand fall, resting it on Pickles hip, his thumb rubbing the protruding bone, his moan rumbling from his throat as his palm slipped up his side and felt the dip of his waist. Pickles body became littered with goosebumps, the larger male dominating him in the best possible way.

Nathan grabbed at Pickles front sash, ripping it off to reveal lacy panties and a leaking cock pressing against the fabric, begging to be freed. Nathan's hand cupped the erection, Pickles practically screaming his moan as his free hand pulled at the Alpha's hair, diving deeper into the abyss. Nathan reached into the panties, letting the small, weeping cock meet the cold air, the Omega shivering at the freedom, the heat from Nathan's hand creating a plethora of sensations.

Pickles swallowed Nathan's tongue as his wrapped his lips around the large appendage and suckled on it, the taste of the Alpha driving his senses wild. He'd never had an Alpha before, nor had he planned on it, but he wasn't going to regret it because Nathan was too perfect. He tasted and felt to right for it to be wrong.

With the way Pickles was sucking on his tongue, he wanted that mouth else where, but he had to make sure. He pulled away, his hand coming back up to tangle in the red hair, tugging back and loom over him. “Is this what you want?” Nathan growled at him, lust heavy in the air like slime.

“I need you,” Pickles huffed in response. “But don' do that sappy shit,” the redhead pointed out with a furrowed brow, teeth baring, “I don' want to be treated like glass. I'm not an Omega.”

“No, you're not,” Nathan growled back at him, “You're fucking Pickles.”

Pickles grinned mischievously, Nathan matching his smirk as he pulled the hair harder, the redhead gasping in a pleasure-pain he was quickly growing accustomed too. Nathan slammed their mouths together, shoving his tongue deep into the Omega's mouth, tasting every bit of the cavern as he could while the smaller tongue wrapped around his own. Nathan growled into the kiss before pulling away and brought Pickles over to the cot on the opposite wall.

Nathan shoved the Omega onto the thin floor mattress, slumping to his knees and leaning over Pickles. As he came down from his height, Pickles reached a hand out to his face, feeling the strong jaw and cheek bones, his index finger slipping into Nathan's mouth. The Alpha accepted it and lapped at it, nibbling the digit before pushing it out and claiming Pickles lips again. Pickles wrapped his legs around Nathan's waist, the mesh netting rubbing against the Alpha's skin and encouraging him to go further.

The Alpha's hands were on Pickles thighs, spreading him open as he leaned back and observed the disheveled redhead below him. Pickles was flushed, his freckle decorated body popping out from behind the redness, Nathan wanting to chew on every one of them. The freckles of his thighs were so clustered it made his cock twitch unexpectedly. His mouth watered at the sexiness of the how appealing he was covered in lace and silk, and the way the stocks gripped his thighs, leaving a dip between the seams, flesh bulging over.

“Stop fuckin' starin',” Pickles snapped, becoming impatient, his face still revealing his embarrassment.

Nathan smirked darkly at him and reached down to run his hand up and down Pickles chest and belly, watching him squirm and quiver under him. He reached for his own pants, popping the buttons and pulling them down just enough for his cock so spring free. Pickles eyes widened, his mouth falling agape and he licked his lips. Nathan's hand came down to finger at the seam of Pickles panties, just under his balls and pulling back and away. Hiding behind the lace was the redhead's slick, leaking hole, begging to be filled. Nathan let a finger slip between the cheeks, probing the hole, feeling his digit get sucked inside.

“Nate!” Pickles whimpered, trying to keep his legs from shaking at the foreign sensation. Nathan let his full index slip inside, basking in the heat and tightness that awaited him. After a few thrusts, Pickles frowned and snapped, “I told you not to treat me like fuckin' glass!”

Nathan cut his eyes to the redhead, both of them exchanging a heated stare down, silently agreeing on the next step. Nathan ripped the finger from Pickles' hole, slick soaking his finger, shoving it into Pickles mouth, the redheads expert tongue lapping himself off. The Alpha felt the beast inside grow stronger and he inched his knees forward, pulling the panties out of the way. He pulled his finger from Pickles lips, his hand wrapping around his cock, running it up and down the slick hole, lubing himself up to stake his claim.

He pressed his head to the tight hole, feeling it kiss him as he teased the entrance. He locked eyes with the Omega's, seeing complete and total submission resting within them, and Nathan knew Pickles wanted him just as much as he did. “Nate, please,” Pickles whimpered, his face flush with lust and eyes pleading for the Alpha to claim him. “Do it. Do-- aghh!”

Nathan pushed hard, his cock head popping into the ring of muscles, Pickles crying out at the intrusion, his legs trembling at the sensations Nathan was filled him completely. Nathan rest his hands on Pickles thighs as he pushed inside the slick hole, the redhead's nails digging into the Alpha's arms, urging him on. Nathan paused once he was fully sheathed, his knot nestling against the throbbing ring, watching Pickles unravel below him.

A tear rolled down his face at the pain Nathan had caused him, having shoved a fat appendage into his virgin hole, every muscle in his lower body whining and begging for forgiveness. His cries were loud and drawn out, his nails raking down Nathan's skin as he tried to will the pain away. He never wanted an Alpha before, so he never prepared himself to take such a massive muscle, however he wasn't regretting his decision. Nathan was doing as he had asked, giving him what he wanted and not taking for himself, and it made the all pain worth while.

“Fuck, Nate!” Pickles cried, tears becoming more prominent in his eyes. “Don' stop now! Please!”

Nathan placed a hand over the redhead's mouth, muffling his cries. “You need to be quiet,” Nathan scolded, leaning in close. “We'll get caught.”

Pickles nodded, pressing his lips together as Nathan removed his hand. The Alpha replaced his hands on Pickles freckled thighs, fingers teasing the elastic of the mesh stockings. Nathan pulled out slowly, Pickles bearing his teeth and screaming his head throat, doing everything his power to keep from screaming, Nathan's movements too much for him to handle just yet. The larger male removed himself to the head, and pushed swiftly back in, feeling the hole even tighter than before, the muscles constricting to keep him out.

Pickles abdomen clenched as his eyes widened at the pain, his hole being forced open to accommodate Nathan's massive cock. The Alpha could tell Pickles was struggling to keep from screaming, almost able to feel his throat burning at the restraint. He thought quickly, trying to think of a way to allow Pickles to ease his pain, his hand brushing the quivering thighs. He realized Pickles wore a thigh garter, the perfect strap to put over the Omega's mouth, but it wouldn't be enough to muffle him. At the sight of Pickles weeping cock, peering over the lacy seam, Nathan got an idea.

The Alpha grabbed at the panties, taking a large section of it in his hands, and yanking back hard. Pickles hips jerked at the motion, Nathan trying to rip his underwear off with his cock still bound deeply inside him. He cried out uncontrollably, his hands coming up to cover his mouth in attempt to silence himself. With another tug, the panties tore from his body, leaving angry red marks in its wake, Pickles screwing his eyes shut at the flexing of Nathan's cock inside him and the movement of his hips.

Nathan gently shushed him, his other hand coming up to pull Pickles hands away, the redhead gasping as his chest burned from tension. Without a second though, Nathan shoved the panties into Pickles mouth, the redhead moaning roughly as they they were stuffed inside. The redhead bit down on the lacy fabric, knowing this was part of Nathan's plan to keep him quiet. Nathan's fingers stroked lovingly down the Omega's face, collecting a tear and bringing it to his lips and licking the saltiness away.

The Alpha wrapped his hand around Pickles aching cock, tugging on it to relax the redhead. Pickles hips squirmed, Nathan's cock wiggling with him, the tight coil around him refusing to let him go. Nathan grinned, his laugh a low rumble, his pelvis removing his cock again, Pickles crying out with a full body arch. When the Alpha pushed back in, he didn't give him a moment to rest, his pace slow and gradual, the muscles resisting him only getting tighter to the point he worried his cock would be ripped off.

Pickles fingers tangled into the sheets below them, his nails getting ready to shred them. Nathan was relentless, burying himself inside the virgin hole, both of them struggling to keep up their resolve. The Alpha could feel himself getting close, having never experienced a lover before, and he slowed to a halt. Pickles whimpers and moaned from behind the panties, Nathan noticing the garment slipped from his lips. Glancing back at Pickles thigh, he spotted the thigh garter and slipped his finger into the seam. He pulled the garter down his thigh and off his foot, letting the belt ring around his fingers. He stretched his hand, noting how tight the elastic was and that his plan would succeed.

He leaned forward, using both hands to stretch the belt and let it retract around Pickles head, nestling perfectly over the redhead's mouth, forcing the panties further into his mouth. The Omega groaned longingly, drool soaking the fabric and dripping down his jaw. The Alpha's eyes locked with his, matching his lust and desires, both of them ready to completely become one. He peered down to see the Omega's cock was still full and flushed, dripping a steady pool of semen, his senses craving the Alpha's abuse.

Nathan situated himself, pushing on freckled, mesh covered thighs until the Omega's hips rolled back, giving him better access to the entrance. He started pistoning his hips, thrusting in and out of the gripping hole, Pickles crying below him, head rolling back. Nathan gave his all and rammed his pelvis against the Omega's, his hips starting to bruise his ass. “Nnah! Nnah!” Pickles screamed, his cries for mercy fell on deaf ears as Nathan claimed his ass for his own.

When Nathan found a punishing pace with hard thrusts and stiff angles, jamming against the redhead's prostate, spurts of pre-cum slinging from the Omega's cock. Tears rolled down the Omega's cheeks, his eyes full of lust for the Alpha, begging to be claimed. His brows furrowed, unable to control how his face twisted in ecstasy.

That was when he felt it, that low sting and burn from within his belly, tingling under his skin like spider lightening. His cries intensified, screaming until he was hoarse, eyes rolling back until they turned completely white, his body swirling in a vat of pain and pleasure, his body in the most blissful of hells. Nathan felt a sting of worry, glancing down at their connection, noticing the ting of blood staining his cock. Nathan stopped his thrusts, Pickles whining in protest, the redhead showing anger through his pleasure.

“Are you alright?” Nathan asked with a frantic worry, pulling away at the gag he'd shoved into Pickles mouth to get an answer.

“I told you,” Pickles frowned, eyes still blown wide with lust. “I'm not a fuckin' Omega. So don' treat me like one!”

Nathan felt the yearning inside him get stronger, the Alpha replacing the gag. His hand wrapped around Pickles throat, pushing down as he resumed his brutal pace, his cock nearing its end. Pickles squealed in ecstasy as Nathan gave him everything he wanted to be given. Pickles needed the pain to remind him he was alive, and the Alpha was giving him everything he needed. “Nnah! Mmoah!” Pickles screeched from behind his gag, his fingers twisting in the sheets as he held on for his life.

Nathan felt Pickles body start to slip away from him with each thrust, his large hands gripping boney hips and holding him in place, fucking him into oblivion. He watched his cock piston in and out of the bleeding hole, his member staining red as he brought the Omega to new levels of blissful agony he desperately craved. He needed more, a better angle, before his knot popped inside.

He removed his cock, Pickles screaming in protest at the empty feeling, his hole throbbing from the fresh stretching. Nathan handled him roughly, flipping the redhead over, pulling him up onto his knees, his torso laying on the mattress. The gaping hole, with rivets of blood seeping from the rim begged to be stuffed full once more. Nathan leaned in, lapping at the blood, Pickles mewling at Nathan's tongue probing his entrance.

Nathan hummed and growled lowly as he tasted Pickles slick and blood on his tongue. The flavor of the Omega was intoxicating, and he swallowed all he could, cleaning the redhead's hole. Pickles shoved back into Nathan's face, feeling his strong nose fight against his tailbone. He only lasted so long before he started fucking himself on Nathan's tongue, the Alpha slapping his hands hard down onto the speckled ass and held him firmly. He pulled away, a stain of blood smeared on his chin, straightening up to aim his cock at Pickles inviting hole.

Nathan gave Pickles no warning before thrusting deep inside the Omega's hot cavern, Pickles throwing his head back, raising up onto this hands, crying out at the intrusion. “Ahh! Nnahnn! Ffah!” Pickles cried, tears stinging his eyes. Nathan reached forward, taking the garter gag in hand, tugging back as his hips resumed their brutal treatment. His cock tore through Pickles insides, giving the Omega exactly what he wanted. “Yahh!” Pickles squealed, “Mmoah, Nnahnn! Ffah mmoah!”

Through the gag, Nathan could translate what the Omega was saying, constantly begging for more. Pickles cried and drooled, tears streaming down his face from all the pleasure and pain the Alpha blessed him with. Pickles back was bent into an impossible 'v' as Nathan broke him, making him feel more alive than he had in years. They couldn't get enough and Nathan was nearing his end, feeling the knot shoving hard against Pickles bruised hole.

With both hands on Pickles hips, Nathan pounded the Omega into submission, the smaller male's body falling limp with pleasure, his muscles completely relaxing for the Alpha. Pickles gave himself to the Alpha, giving and taking what they wanted from each other, his moans in a long string of muffled cries and groans. Nathan's thumbs came to Pickles hole, stretching him roughly, popping his knot inside, the swelling organ locking itself inside.

“AhhHaaHAa!” Pickles screeched as his body was stretched beyond its limits, Nathan sealing them together, the Alpha almost regretting his decision to gag the Omega, wanting to hear the scream in full volume. Pickles reached back, nails clawing into Nathan's hands, informing the Alpha of his pleasures. Nathan shot load after hot load inside Pickles body, the Omega whimpering at every shot that filled his guts.

The Alpha leaned over Pickles body, his arms wrapping around his body as they relaxed and rest on the bed. They were both panting heavily, and sweating profusely, but they pressed their skin together, needing to feel each other. Nathan carefully rolled onto his side, not wanting his knot to come loose, taking Pickles with him and cradling him in his arms. He buried his nose into disheveled hair, inhaling the scent that could only belong to his Omega.

His Omega.

The sound of it fit so well in his mind he wanted it to roll of his tongue, but he couldn't. Pickles wouldn't approve of his claim to ownership, so he kept silent, savoring the world they had created all their own. Pickles reached a hand over his shoulder, petting Nathan's hair as the Alpha nuzzled his neck and ear. He maneuvered as best he could, encouraging Nathan to kiss him, the Alpha's hum rumbling in approval. Nathan removed the gag for him, tugging the panties from his throat, the garment soaked in the Omega's saliva. “Nate,” Pickles mewled hoarsely, his eyes hooded with lust.

Nathan took Pickles chin in hand and pressed their lips together, tongues tangling in a dance only they could learn. His hand slipped up to his hair, holding it tightly yet lovingly, both of them moaning softly. Pickles whimpered with the knot throbbed, his insides starting to strain at the pressure. Nathan had torn him and was now stuffing him full of his seed and he was basking in the glory of his sin. The next few minutes felt like hours as they held one another, waiting for Nathan to deflate.

The pressure building up finally started to subside, Pickles stretched body loosening as it tried to heal itself. He moaned as Nathan's fat cock slipped from his hole, his hot cum spilling everywhere, Pickles reluctant to let it all go to waste. An urge suddenly flooded his senses, the redhead sitting up quickly, ignoring the screaming of his muscles and bones. Nathan was worried that this was it, that Pickles was leaving, but was quickly relieved when the Omega encouraged him to lay flat on his back.

The Omega urged his legs apart, slipping between them and wrapping a hand around the half-mast cock. Nathan watched with amazement as Pickles hastily wrapped his lips around the head of his member, still dirtied by the redhead's blood and slick, as well as his own ejaculate. Pickles gave no warning to cleaning his cock, sucking him in and swallowing whatever was dripping off his member. Pickles peered up from behind his bangs, his emerald eyes finally full of the life that had been drained from him, the Omega finally living.

He swallowed Nathan whole, the head brushing his throat, lips and teeth scraping any fluids from his cock, gagging on it. He bobbed his head quickly and roughly, his tongue and lips pleasuring the Alpha poorly due to his lack of experience. Nathan didn't mind, this was their first time and they had came together like they had been fucking for ages, and it brought life back to his member. The hardening cock stuffed Pickles mouth, making it harder for him to suck and swallow it.

To combat the sudden revival of the Alpha's erection, Pickles yanked himself off and began crawling up Nathan's body. He straddled his hips and pressed a hand to Nathan's chest, the other reaching between his legs and spreading his hole. Their eyes locked together, the lust reigniting as Pickles sank back onto the cock, ignoring any protest his body had to their actions.

“Please, Nate,” Pickles begged, his legs quaking as he speared himself on Nathan's fattening cock, swearing the member had gotten larger from earlier. The Omega's nails raked down Nathan's lightly furred chest and down to his belly, the Alpha's hands on his hips. “Please. Take me away.”

– –

Pickles woke the next morning, wrapped warmly in Nathan's arms, an Alpha's arms. The idea was bizarre, but someone he welcomed it, pressing himself deeper into Nathan's chest. His fingers toyed with the light dusting of chest hair, the redhead sleepily smirking and the Alpha slowly came back from the dream world. Nathan's arms tightened around the Omega's body, turning his head to nuzzle his hair.

Pickles could resist the temptation to roll on top of the Alpha, let his sore legs straddle his wait. Pickles held himself up above the larger male, hair flipped to one side and cascading like a red waterfall, his eyes soft and his smile genuine. Nathan's hand came up, his eyes still tired from sleep, stroking through the hair before falling on the Omega's face, thumb rubbing him gently. They just stared at each other, basking in their morning glory, as well as the scent that had stained the room.

Pickles leaned down to peck Nathan's lips, the larger male growling into the kiss as their mouths met. The kiss wasn't heat, and spoke of no plans of progression, just loving and happy. Pickles chuckled lightly as he pulled away, looking back down at the Alpha that had changed his life, having improved it by never taking and constantly giving. He wanted to do the same but Nathan wouldn't let him, forcing him to accept everything he gave him and asked for nothing in return. It had restored Pickles faith in their society, as corrupt as it could be, proving there were still good people left in the world.

“Nate'n,” Pickles spoke softly, grinning down at him, his hand gently petting Nathan's hair, “Thank you. For last night.”

Nathan only smirked in response, returning the same loving expression back to the redhead.

“I've never felt this way about anybody before,” Pickles admitted shyly, leaning back down to peck his lips again, “An' I can't thank you enough.”

Nathan felt his chest grip his heart, his smirk falling from his lips and the sudden change made Pickles feel uneasy. A shadow danced across the wall from behind the closed curtains, drawing the Omega's attention, glancing over his shoulder as the door was being beaten. He turned back to Nathan, eyes in shocked confusion, Nathan's expression full of nothing but remorse and self-hatred.

“Nate?” Pickles asked, the rage building inside him. “What did you do?”

The door burst open, three guards and the Warden storming inside, surrounding the two in their vulnerable position. Pickles tried to run, but he wasn't quick enough, the guards snatching him from Nathan's body, the Alpha not attempting to stop them. The Omega struggled against the hold of a guard, kicking and screaming, teeth bared and eyes angry. He wanted nothing more than to get free and strangle Nathan for using him, for betraying him. “You promised me, you fucker!” Pickles screamed at the Alpha, “You swore you'd get me out!”

“You thought you'd get out?” the Warden barked angrily, coming up to the redhead with rage exchanging between them. “You run off after being choosen? Only to shack up with another Alpha! You've ruined yourself! No Alpha will want you now!”

“I don' fuckin' belong to anybody!” Pickles snapped back, “So shove your fuckin' rules up your ass!”

The Warden's hand came down hard across his face, silencing the Omega. Pickles held back his tear of anger, his brows furrowed as he restrained himself. His heart was sore, having been betrayed by someone he trusted, only to be thrust back into the greedy hands of the Sanction. “You've really done it now, Pickles,” the Warden scolded, “and now you have to be dealt with.”

Pickles glared at him in shocked confusion, unsure of what to expect. “The fuck are you talkin' about?”

The other two guards approached Nathan, who was now sitting up on the cot, both drawing swords and aiming them at the Alpha. Pickles, while feeling nothing but betrayal from Nathan, the sight of seeing the Alpha threatened still burning a hole in his belly. Nathan scowled at the guards, not intending on fighting back, but didn't appreciate being at a blades edge.

“You see Pickles,” the Warden started, “Now that you're spoiled, it is by Council Law that you be exiled. You and Nathan both, knowingly, broke our most sacred of rules, and you must be dealt with.”

“Why am I the only one bein' punished here?” Pickles barked, fighting against his captors. “He's just as guilty as I am!”

“He's one of our nations strongest War Lords,” the Warden replied, “We can't risk a scandal like this getting out. Our only option is to deal with you.”

Pickles roared in rage, yanking and pulling against his restrainers, ready to snap the neck of the man who single-handedly ruined his life. The guards dragged him out the door, completely nude, and into the frigid morning. He screamed and kicked, being handled like a common criminal, his only crime was falling in love.

The word 'love' crossed his mind, the betrayal Nathan laying upon him overpowering that pathetic emotion. Nathan had given him everything he ever wanted and took it all away. It was his plan all this time, to take what he wanted from the Omega and throw him away, only to force him in exile. Now he would live in an undisclosed location, never to see Toki or anyone ever again.

'Wait,' Pickles thought, a sudden realization washing over him. 'This was his plan. He...'

Pickles fought hard, the grip of the guards stronger than he remembered, his desperation becoming his driving for. He was able to get a quick elbow into one guard's side, slipping his arm free and coming around to kick the other, finding a brief moment of freedom. He dashed forward, only to be tackled to the frozen ground. “Nate! Nate'n!” Pickles cried out as the guards regained their control of him. “Nate, please!”

One guard snatched Pickles by his hair, flipping him from his front to his back in a brutal manner, the redhead swearing his hair was torn. He held the guard by his wrist, trying to keep the pain from overpowering his fight, needing to get free. The Omega heard a collision, a cry of pain and the shadow drifting in the distance. Nathan stood tall and strong, chest heaving with cuts on his skin, watching with restraint as Pickles was dragged away.

Pickles grit his teeth, reaching behind him to the guard, finding the dagger strapped to his thigh. He freed it from its sheath and aimed it at his hair. With one fell swoop, Pickles sliced through his hair, freeing himself from the guard, strands of crimson fluttering through the air. He needed to do this, even if it was the last time.

He found his feet and bolted, his goal strictly Nathan. Running hard and fast, his sore muscles screaming in agony. Nathan met the Omega halfway, pulling the redhead into his arms. Pickles planted a kiss firmly on his lips, tasting him for the last time, tears streaming endlessly down his face. He pulled away every few words as he savored their final moments. “Thank you. Thank you, so, fuckin' much,” the redhead cried, the guards close in on them. He pulled his face away and held Nathan's in his hands. “Please, take care of Toki. He won't survive here.”

Nathan only nodded before reclaiming his Omega's lips, holding him with all his might. The guards surrounded them, Nathan pulling back, teeth bare and growling, ready to fight to the death for him. “Nate, don't,” Pickles warned, pushing away. “Thank you for everythin', but please don' make this any worse.”

“I'm sorry,” Nathan apologized, Pickles shaking his head, tears continuing to flow.

“No,” Pickles bit firmly. “Don't.”

Pickles pushed from Nathan, distancing himself as the guards took up his arms and bound him. Pickles went willingly, a somber smile on his face, not sure what he should be feeling, but knowing he wasn't saddened. He was lead away, a large coat wrapped around his body to shield him from the cold, then shoved into a prepared carriage.

It was the hardest thing Nathan had ever done, and he'd faced war and stolen lives. Watching Pickles be taken from him tore a hole in his heart, wanting to fight for him. He was already risking his reputation with his actions, but at this point it didn't matter. Skwisgaar had informed him that, should he fight back, he would lose his chance at seeing Pickles again.

He stood frozen in place, his hair wrapping around him, watching as Pickles was taken away, beyond the walls and out the gates. Warmth filled him that Pickles would finally be free, but fell cold at the thought he would never see him again. The footsteps beside him were familiar and light, Nathan knowing it was the blonde Alpha near him.

A hand reached out to him, palm upward and open, Nathan glancing over to see thick strands of hair dangling from Skwisgaar's fingers. Nathan took it reluctantly, turning the locks in his hand, gripping it tightly, as the cold numbed his body.

“Do nots worry, Nathans,” Skwisgaar spoke hopefully. “We wills finds him.”


	8. Everybody Needs Some Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... there is an OC, but only used in this one chapter. Also MPreg, as well as loss of child and implied rape. This is the last sad chapter.... if you can get through this one, I'll give you a cookie...

Pickles rest his head against the window of the carriage, not looking at anything in particular, his mind dark and blank. He had left willingly a week prior, knowing that if he stayed he wouldn't be the only one punished. He did it for Nathan's reputation and he did it for Toki's life. He could only hope that he had made the right decision to stop fighting for what he wanted and do what he needed to do.

He felt empty and lost, often falling into his own mind and letting the hours pass by, his concept of time having been washed away by his onset depression. He hadn't eaten in days, and he hardly slept, constantly feeling wave after wave of nausea anytime food was presented to him. His mind was either a blackened void he found himself floating in, staring into nothing, or racing with thoughts of Nathan. His dreams were filled with a variety of emotions concerning Nathan, all about either their passionate love making how how they were torn from each other.

His mixed emotions about how Nathan had planned all this still boggled his mind. He had felt used when the guards came for him, but he couldn't deny what he felt for Nathan nor what the Alpha felt for him. There was a spark, and he'd felt it, especially during their final goodbye. He only wished he could have stayed to see if what he felt was real or a fluke.

The carriage rolled over a bump, jarring Pickles from his head space, the redhead taking in his surroundings, paying closer attention to detail. The dense forest they had been riding through had started to thin, leading Pickles to believe that they were close to their destination. He sat up, straightening his back, running a hand through his shortened hair, feeling the choppy strands slip through his fingers. He was ready to get out of the carriage and live the rest of his life in solitude, but he knew that perpetual loneliness always had demons lurking around every corner. He would never truly be alone.

The trees disappeared into a clearing, Pickles trying to peer around the window, but having no luck seeing what lie ahead. From what he could tell, the clearing was fairly expansive, covering at least three acres, an immense garden with a small pond decorated the right side. He glanced to the other side, spotting several different plots, filled with withering plants and a small stable with a plow horse roaming freely. Pickles raised a brow, suddenly realizing that he wasn't going to be living alone.

The carriage came to a halt, hearing the driver call his “woah,” and dismount the drivers seat. Coming around the driver removed a ring from his belt, flipping through a few keys before pushing into the door and unlocking it. If Pickles had been to run at any point during their travel through the forest, he would've gotten lost or killed by the wildlife, the lock was to keep him safe, rather than keep him from escaping.

The driver opened the door, stepping aside to let Pickles out of the carriage. Slowly and on shaking legs Pickles exited the vehicle, taking another glance at his surroundings, picking up a mixed scent. He was definitely not alone here. “'is is yer new 'ome now,” the foreign Beta driver spoke to the Omega, slamming the door closed behind him. “Bes' make yer self at 'ome an' meet yer new neighbors.”

Pickles spotted a wide, two story building, similar to the farmhouse he grew up in, with an inviting warmth emitting from its tidy upkeep and flower beds. He wanted to hate this place, everything inside him told him he should want to leave, yet somehow he wanted to stay. He was being forced into exile and it felt like he was entering a paradise. This isn't how it was supposed to be. If life was going to be this happy during exile then why couldn't he just leave with Nathan?

Pickles wasn't completely sure he wanted to step towards the farmhouse, noting a couple chickens wandering the yard, a massive rooster perched on the porch railing, eying him suspiciously. He tucked his hands further into his long furred coat, making his way up the stone pathway, and up the short steps. Before knocking on the door, he turned around, spotting the driver re-mounting the carriage and turning the horse away, leading him back into the forest. He waiting until the carriage disappeared, noticing there was no clear pathway, meaning that if he were to follow its tracks, they would simply vanish.

Pickles turned back to the door, swallowing hard before raising a hand and knocking. He waited a few moments before the door was opened, revealing a stunningly gorgeous Omega. “Oh!” the woman smiled softly, her eyes warm and welcoming, “You must be our new roommate.”

Pickles looked her over, noting how smooth her mocha brown skin was, and the brightness in her blue eyes. She looked genuinely happy and Pickles couldn't believe someone banished to a hidden location could be so happy. Her hair was thick, and full of caramel curls, highlighting her dark tone. She held out her hand, nails neat and trimmed, “My name's Abigail.”

Pickles just starred at her hand, put off by her outward friendliness. There was no way someone could be this joyful living in exile. “Pickles.”

“Excuse me?” Abigail furrowed her brow, cocking her head, confused by the redhead's name.

“It's my name,” Pickles replied sternly, already agitated by the whole situation.

She crossed her arms, raising a brow, questioning him with a hint of an attitude, “Pickles?”

“Yea,” Pickles frowned, “Gotta problem wit' it?”

“Alright,” Abigail retorted, fed up with Pickles attitude, “If you're going to live here with us, you need to calm down. None of us want to be here, but we have to stick together to survive.”

Pickles rolled his eyes and sighed, “I can I jus' get my fuckin' room and get my life over with?”

Abigail pursed her lips and replied, “Let me give you the tour than you can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever,” Pickles shrugged, watching as Abigail turned and let him inside. She closed the door behind her, stepping ahead and leading him through the small foyer. The décore was that of a country house, the home warm and filled with the mixed scent of Omega. Around the corner, there was a living room with elderly woman sitting comfortably in front of a roaring hearth, paintings decorating the walls, all landscapes of places he'd never seen.

“This is the den,” Abigail presented, and added, “and this is Mother Atty. She's the only remaining member of our little family.”

“Only remaining member?” Pickles asked, glancing towards her with a raised brow. He was shocked at the older woman being the last person of anything. “How is she the last one?”

“Because the others ran away,” Abigail said glumly, her eyes downcast at recollecting her fellow exiles.

She gave him a small smile and lead him passed the kitchen and up the stairs. Pickles kept his hands stuffed in his pockets, unsure of how he felt about his new home. Abigail meant well by being friendly, but Pickles didn't need a friend right now, he needed his peace. He needed his loneliness.

“This will be your room,” she said, opening a solid white door, revealing a plush, cozy bedroom. There was a dresser with a lantern on top, a vanity with large mirror and a variety of feminine themes with frilled pillows and lightly colored curtains. It told him everything he needed to know, this was where exiled Omega came to die.

“Thanks,” he spoke softly, looking at her and saying, “Can I believe alone now?”

Abigail was taken aback by Pickles' elusiveness, but it was like this with every exile. Even with all the room to run around and safe home to live it, adjusting to the fact that you will never see any of your family or friends again hits hard. She gave him a small pat on the shoulder before saying, “I know what you're feeling. It'll get better, I promise.”

She let her hand slip from him and left the room, closing the door behind her. Pickles waited until she was out of earshot before finally letting everything out. He didn't want to be in this happy warm place, he wanted to be in the darkness. He grabbed the dresser, slamming it down and roaring angrily, tearing the curtains from the windows and throwing a heavy trinket at the vanity mirror. He yanked at the blankets on the bed, tossing them to the curtain rods, blocking out the light from the window. When the room was pitch black, he stopped in the center of the room, breathing heavily and tears of anger rolling down his face.

He collapsed to his knees, fists coming down hard as he screaming into the darkness.

– –

Weeks had passed and Pickles still hadn't left his domain. Abigail would bring him food, leaving it on the floor, only to return at the end of the day and find it half eaten. The only time he ever left the room was to use the bathroom, but Abigail knew he wasn't bathing, the room's awful smell hitting her every time she passed it.

In the last three days, she noticed less and less food being eaten from the tray, noting the last day nothing was even touched. She was too the point of barging in and dragging him out by his short hairs and scrubbing him herself. She knew what it was like coming to this place for the first time, her own reasons for her banishment weighing heavy on her shoulders. But Pickles had been throwing his pity party for far too long.

She made her way up the steps, each one creaking under her light weight, her mind made up that she was going to get Pickles out of his room. She knocked gently at first, but when there wasn't even a shuffle, she raised a fist and pounded the wood. “Pickles, open the door!” she called out, not giving Pickles the opportunity to hide any longer.

She turned the knob, fairly surprised it wasn't locked, and pushed the door open. The room was dark, only a small sliver of light coming through the blinded window. Glass and trash littered the floor, piles of used and torn clothing, a repugnant smell hitting her nose hard, forcing her to cover her face. She scanned the room, searching for any sign of the Omega, unable to detect him through the awful stench.

She noticed the closet door hanging off its hings, held by the strongest on the bottom. She watched her feet carefully as she gradually made her way around the room as to not startle the redhead. Passed the door she spotted him huddled in the closet, pressed into the corner eyes practically dead. She hurried to his side, her heart racing that he had killed himself due to his poor self-treatment. Her hands were on his body, feeling nothing but thin flesh on bone, feeling his chest to note that he was barely breathing.

“Pickles! Are you okay?” she asked frantically, her hand coming to his neck to check his pulse.

His eyes slowly moved, darting over to her face, looking through the grungy hair hanging in his face. He could see her concern, but he didn't care, simply turning away and going back to staring at nothing. “Pickles,” Abigail said softly, brows showing concern for her new roommate. “C'mon, let's get you out of here.”

Pickles tried to fight her hold on him, but he was too weak to make a difference. She pulled him out of the closet, trying to get him to his feet, his legs wobbling from lack of use. His clothes hung from his body, his form so weak and frail from the self abuse. “C'mon,” she coaxed, her on his chest to keep him up, his head hanging heavily.

“Jus' stop,” he spoke on a breath, barely able to speak. He stumbled and fell against the wall when they reached the hallway.

“Be quiet,” she shushed, getting him to the stairs, taking each step one at a time. His feet were trembling as he made the steps into her body, Abigail in front of him leading him down. At the bottom of the stairs, they were met by Mother Atty, the old woman looking far healthier than Pickles with at her age. She reached out to help Abigail and took Pickles to the washroom, having poured a hot bath moments earlier.

They stripped Pickles of his clothes and urged him into the tub, the Omega hissing at the heat on his chilled, thin skin. He sank into the water, resting his head against the wall and remaining silent and lost in thought. Mother Atty said something unintelligible to Abigail, Pickles watching her as she tapped her cane out of the bathroom. The darker woman ran a cloth over his skin, cleansing him of all the grime and dirty that had darkened his skin tone. She washed his hair, freeing the strands of their greasy binding, revealing the bright red color from under the blackened grunge.

The bath water had turned a disgusting shade of brown once he was clean, the female Omega encouraging him to stand and step out of the tub. Pickles let her dress him in the fresh clothes Mother Atty had dropped off before disappearing again. A large shirt and loose pants, all hanging off his body like a clothesline. She sat him down on the stool and combed his matted hair, knowing she was going to have to cut them out.

She reached for a pair of shears, pulling at his matted locks, trimming and slicing until she was left with a manageable mop of red hair. He combed it and fluffed it, smiling down at him, proud that she had made him look and smell descent. “Come get something eat,” Abigail said softly, coming around to his front and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“'m not hungry,” Pickles mumbled looking down, avoiding eye contact.

“Then come to the kitchen anyway,” she said firmly. “We need to talk.”

Pickles simply shrugged and stood, legs still wobbling, taking each step one at a time with Abigail's support. They waddled down the hall, spotting Mother Atty at the table with bottles surrounding her, Pickles gaining a confused expression. The female Omega rest him on a chair facing Mother Atty, the redhead scanning her collection of herbs and oils in various shaped jars and vials. A mortar and pestle sat before her, the wrinkled old woman mixing a variety of herbs together, sprinkling oil and humming to herself.

As she ground the mixture, Abigail brought him a bowl of what appeared to be oatmeal, but Pickles didn't really care. His stomach churned at the thought of eating food, nausea creeping up his throat. “You need to eat,” Abigail spoke gently, but firm, a hand on Pickles back.

“I told you,” Pickles tried to snap back, but he didn't have the energy to argue.

“Here,” the old woman said, filtering the mixture from the bowl to a cup filled with hot water. “Drink this, you'll fell better,” she added, a shaky hand sliding the mug across the table.

While food didn't seem settled, Pickles agreed that a drink would be nice. He let the herbs steep for a few minutes before taking it up and sipping at it. The taste was bland and awful, his face twisting in mild disgust, but he continued nonetheless. About halfway through the foul tea, he placed it back on the table, both hands grasping it loosely. He felt them watching him, but he made no move to stop it, knowing they were going to ask him questions whether he liked it or not.

“Pickles,” Abigail spoke slowly, taking the seat next to him. “We need to talk about you locking yourself up.”

“What about it,” he replied, his eyes locked on the mug in hand.

“You've been here nearly two months and this is the most we've seen you,” she said with a little heat in her voice. “We think it's time for you to open up. It's not healthy to treat yourself like this, especially when you--”

“Don't fuckin' baby me,” Pickles snapped, brows buried deep between his eyes. “I didn't come all the fuckin' way out here to be lectured by some fuckin' used up Omega.”

A hand slapped across his face, a crack like lightning, his eyes wide and now on Abigail. She stood tall and her demeanor was threatening, enraged by the redhead's insult. She pointed at him and barked, “Don't you dare talk about us that way! You don't know what we've been through!”

“Yeah?” Pickles shouted back, “Well join the fuckin' club sweetheart! We all have our fuckin' demons. Yours aren't any worse than mine!”

“You little shit, do you even understand the position you're in right now!?” Abigail asked, hands on her hips.

“Why don' you mind your own fuckin' business and just leave me alone!?” Pickles stood up, matching her stance, his weak body now fueled with adrenaline to fight.

“So you can try and kill yourself?!”

“It'd be better than listenin' to you naggin' me!”

“SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!”

Both Omega turned their attention to the old woman continuing to mix her herbs, anger present on her face. “I haven't lived this long just to listen to Omega bitch and moan,” she scolded, picking up her pestle, continuing her mixture. “Now both of you sit down and shut up.”

The two Omega glanced at each other, giving a silent truce and sitting down, obeying the old woman. As she turned her concoction, Mother Atty started, “Pickles, if you haven't figured it out by now, you're with two other exiled Omega. We each have a reason for being here, and I think it would be wise if you accepted the fact that this is your permanent home. If you wanted to die, you would have already done it rather than spend two months locked in your room starving yourself.”

Pickles sunk into chair, slightly pouting at his own self treatment, crossing his arms. He agreed that he had practically abused himself by locking himself away and just sitting, but the feeling he'd developed after being dragged hundreds of miles from anywhere familiar. He felt cold and empty the further he got, his mind still plagued by Toki and Nathan. Whenever Nathan crossed his mind, the pit of his stomach curled, tightening like a vice, making him more nauseous than looking at food. He missed the Alpha, having built a connection with another person he never expected, someone who cared for him.

“Something's on your mind,” Mother Atty commented, resealing her bottles. “Do you want to share?”

Pickles wanted to stay quiet, but knowing that he was going to be staying here for a long time. He sighed and took the tea back into his hands, taking another hefty swallow of the bitter liquid. “Before coming here,” he started, his voice still fighting disgust. “I finally met an Alpha that wanted more than just an Omega. He gave me nothing but opportunities to run away and hide, and even protected me from an Alpha named Magnus. Nathan was everything and he gave me away so I could finally be free of that place. I just wish I had more time with him before I was dragged away.”

Pickles felt the tears sting his eyes, having let out what was bothering him. He desperately missed Nathan, an Alpha he let own him and control him, that he wanted to be owned by. He felt the coil in his stomach tighten, wondering if it had anything to do with his lack of food. He raised a hand to his stomach, feeling it slightly distended. Yeah, it was definitely from malnourishment.

The vibe in the room changed when he noticed Abigail's wide eyes staring at her clenched hands, balled together in front of her. She was visibly shaken and wasn't speaking, and it worried Pickles. Had he said something wrong?

“You alright?” Pickles asked, raising a brow.

“Did you say Magnus?” she replied darkly, her voice trembling. “Magnus Hammersmith?”

Pickles was stunned silent at her knowledge of the man who nearly took Toki's life. “Yeah,” he answered with a confused drawl. “Why, did you know him?”

Abigail didn't answer. She shoved away from the table and stormed out the room, the front door slamming behind her. Pickles turned his attention to Mother Atty, giving her a questioning look. “Don't worry about her,” the old woman said positively. “She just needs some air. Magnus and her have a checkered past.”

“What happened?” Pickles asked curiously.

“That's her story to tell, not mine.” Mother Atty motioned her head towards the tea, adding, “Drink up. You need to get your nutrients back up.”

Pickles sighed and took the mug, knocking back what was left, ready to call it quits and actually eat some food. He slammed the cast iron cup down, gasping heavily as the grit of the herbs fought with his gag reflex. “What's this stuff for anyway?” Pickles asked, swallowing several times, trying to get the taste off his tongue.

Mother Atty raised a brow at him, cocking her head, “Didn't you know?”

“Know what,” Pickles responded cautiously, his head turning to the side, not sure if he was ready to hear what she had to say.

“You're pregnant,” she said with a toothless smile.

Pickles eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before barking, “I'm what!?”

– –

A few days had passed since the news of his pregnancy was surprisingly given to him. He was shocked by the news, and he found that his hands were constantly stroking his distended stomach. What he thought was lack of nutrition, ended up being a baby. Nathan's baby. The thought made him queasy, making him wonder how he could even raise a child in the middle of nowhere.

He felt terrible for having treated himself so badly, now knowing he was harming more than just himself. If Nathan knew he had been doing this to their baby, he'd kill him. He sighed, scrubbing the last of the dishes and putting them to the side to dry. He was filled with a mixture of emotions, blaming the baby for all of them, still unsure of himself. He pushed the thoughts aside and grabbed a towel, drying his hands and heading out of the kitchen.

He was going to join Mother Atty in the den, the older woman knitting away at a blanket she promised for the baby, but his attention was turned towards the front door, spying Abigail through the window. She was leaning over the railing, watching the hens gather their chicks and retiring to the coop for the evening. Pickles made his way to the door, wanting to formally apologize for their argument the other day. Neither of them had really spoken since then, but it was more of her avoiding him and staying outside.

She peered over her shoulder at him, looking him over before turning her attention back to the yard. Pickles pursed his lips and stepped towards her cautiously, leaning on to the railing beside her. “Congratulations on your baby,” she spoke plainly, keeping her eyes on the chickens.

“Still not sure how I feel about it,” Pickles shrugged, following her gaze. They remained quiet for a while, the nightly buzz of cicadas and crickets filled the air, along with the purple-blue dusk laying upon them. “Look, I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day. And for the past two months. I was just goin' through a lot and I didn't know how to handle it, so...”

“It's fine,” she sighed, hanging her head. “I did the same thing when I showed up.” Pickles gave her his attention, just watching her face and eyes as she spoke. “I didn't want you to end up the same way.” She flipped her arms up, Pickles having not noticed the small scarves she wore around her wrists. “I found my demons here and no one tried to stop me.”

“How'd you end up here?” Pickles asked, furrowing his brows. “Because what ever it is, it did 'that' to you.” Abigail swallowed hard, not sure how to start. “It was Magnus, wasn't it?”

He saw the strain on Abigail's face as she recalled what brought her to exile. She looked over at him, sadness and pain filled her eyes. “I came here five years ago,” she started, looking back out into the yard. “I was part of the Omega Sanction in Bjorkstron. I'd only been there for a few months when Magnus showed up. He did all that sweet talk and flowers and stuff, and it was really flattering. I mean, he wasn't that bad looking and I was interested. But I was still young. I'd just gotten out of my first heat and he showed up, I was scared. Knowing that any Alpha would come along and say I belonged to them, including Magnus, I just wasn't ready for any of that.

“Then one day,” she paused for a moment, hesitation in her voice. “He decided he didn't want to wait anymore.”

“Abigial,” Pickles felt his shoulders fall, realizing what she was implying, “I'm so sorry.”

She shook her head, giving a weak smile, “It's not your fault. It was mine. He asked me on a date, outside the wall. Y'know, that cliché Omega fantasy we all have behind that walls. Things got heated and I told him no. Three hours later, he was being scolded for 'misbehaving' and I was being escorted into exile.

“How is it our fault when they can't control themselves?” Abigail sniffled, tears stinging her eyes. “How can they get away with abusing us and we get punished for it? Who cares if he's some general, he committed a crime and he should be held just as accountable. If I'm going to be punished for his faults, then what happens to him? Nothing! He just learns that he's untouchable. That the council will just cover it up. That Omega are nothing.”

“We're not 'nothing.'” Pickles retorted firmly, his voice harder than it had ever been. “We are Omega. We put up with the bullshit the Council puts us through. We get chosen by Alpha's that want nothing more than to pop a knot and go about their day. But trust me, there are Alpha out there that aren't like Magnus. If it makes you feel any better,” Pickles smirked, chuckling to himself, “Nate'n beat the shit out of him.”

“What?” Abigail raised a brow, trying to fight the smile.

“Yeah,” Pickles continued grinning, “He tried to pull a fast one on me. He hurt my friend an' Nate just... pummeled him. I couldn't even recognize him afterward. He may not have gotten what he truly deserved, but it was immensely satisfyin'.”

“Gods!” she spouted, throwing her head back, scoffing, “What I wouldn't give to have seen that!”

Pickles laughed, “Trust me, it was a sight to behold.”

They giggled together, the two of them finally on mutual grounds. The last of the hens and chicks were tucked away, the rooter slipping in sometime later. The Clydesdale made heavy steps, munching and tugging on the grass, not bothered by the time of day. A breeze gave them both a slight chill as things seemed to get more and more peaceful for Pickles. They were now at ease with each other, and it made Pickles feel like he had a real friend in Abigail.

“So, this, Nathan,” Abigail said slowly, smirking over at the redhead. “Was he your Alpha?”

Pickles fell silent, still unsure himself about his true feelings for Nathan. “He was a good friend. He was the only Alpha I'd ever met that I couldn't hate. He gave me everythin' I didn't know I needed an' never asked for anythin' in return. Our last night together, I was being put up for auction to be disposed of, an' Nate took me away from it all.” Pickles felt a blush creep across his face at the memory of their coupling, and how they remained connected for a majority of the night. “He was such a passionate lover, an' he made sure I felt in control. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me.”

Pickles eyes fell to his stomach, hand resting on the small bump loosely. “Do you love him?” she asked him, noticing his caressing. 

“I don' know,” the redhead shrugged, pulling his arms up to cross them. “I felt somethin' for him sure, but I really can't say if it's love.”

“Does he know about the baby?” she asked and quirked a brow.

Pickles shook his head, “I didn' even know until two days ago.”

“Well, if it means anything,” Abigail turned towards him, smiling warmly at him, “Mother Atty and I will take good care of you and the baby. We've still got plenty of room and a nursery. You're not the first Omega to come here pregnant.”

Pickles felt something warm and fuzzy inside his chest, not ready to admit how over joyed he was the someone wanted to take care of him. He rubbed his belly more firmly, the smile creeping on his face refusing to go away.

– –

The next five months passed like a blur, the winter coming and going and summer was just around the corner. Abigail and Mother Atty hadn't expected his expertise in raising chickens and tending to gardens, having woken early one morning to hook up the Clydesdale to the plow and till the plots. As he started to get heavier with child, it became harder to do the daily chores, his wide belly getting in the way when he tried to harvest anything.

At first, he didn't believe he was pregnant, thinking that Mother Atty was getting rusty with her old age, but as the months passed he swelled bigger and bigger. When he felt the first kick, that was when it felt real. They had been eating dinner when he felt it, his hand coming to his belly, food spilling from his mouth, his eyes locked to his body. He glanced up at Abigail in shock, the Omega smiling back at him warmly, experiencing everything right there with him.

They had moved him into another room, one with a crib in the corner, letting the idea of becoming a mother finally settling in his mind. In the middle of the night, he would find himself standing over the crib, playing with a stuffed teddy bear, smiling to himself. He would rub his belly and think of what his baby would look like, if they would have black or red hair, or be tall or short. The only thing he wished he could do with this experience was share it with Nathan.

The Alpha crossed his mind more often now that he knew he was carrying his child. He wished he could at least tell him he was going to be a father, but his exile prevented any contact with the outside world. The only thing he could do to make up for the loss would be to raise the child the way he believed Nathan would approve.

It was midday, Pickles collecting the eggs from the chicken coop, the hens and chickens pecking and skittering around his feet, Mother Atty on the porch knitting away and Abigail pulling weeds in the garden. They had made life work here, and having an extra pair of hands took a lot of heavy work off the eldest Omega, allowing her to finally relax in her last few years. Things were finally looking up for the three Omega, and there wasn't anything that could tear them apart.

As Pickles leaned over for the last few eggs, something twisted in his gut, tightening like a vice. He dropped the basket, most of the eggs cracking and bursting at his feet, hands coming up with his belly as he hissed and groaned in pain. “What the--” he groaned, baring his teeth as the muscles in his abdomen got tighter and tighter.

Abigail dropped her chore and hurried to his side, ignoring her mud covered gloves as she rest her hands on his shoulders gently. “Pickles, what's wrong?” she asked, her voice filled with concern.

“I,” he struggled to form a sentence with the sharp, gripping pains, “I don't know. My stomach... it hurts.”

“Oh, honey,” she tried to sooth him, petting his shoulder length hair, “It's probably just contractions.”

“Aren't... those for when... the baby's born?” Pickles asked, pausing every few words to try and catch his breath.

“It's false labor,” the female Omega added, grinning to try and lighten the mood. “It's perfectly normal.”

Pickles groaned again, another snapping vice and him screwing his eyes shut. “Then why does it feel like death?”

Abigail gave him a warm chuckle as a response, tugging his shoulders lightly, “Just wait until you actually have the baby, you'll wish for death. C'mon,” she said coaxing him to move towards the porch. “Let's go sit down.”

Their steps were slow and easy, managing to get Pickles to the chair next to Mother Atty, still holding his stomach, panting heavily. “Don't worry, dear,” the older woman smiled at him, patting his hand as she leaned over. “They'll pass soon, I promise.”

– –

“AAARRGH!!” Pickles cried with a growl, his internal organs begin tipped and torn from the inside. He'd woken in the middle of the night, the pains having gotten worse over the pass few days. They told him this is normal. How could this be normal?

Abigail burst through the door, eyes wide with panic, rushing to Pickles side. “Pickles?” she asked, not having the chance to ask if he was okay. He was squirming and screaming, holding his belly as his teeth ground together, threatening to chip and break.

“IT HURTS!” he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house. “It fucking hurts! Make it stop!”

“It's just a contraction, Pickles!” she snapped at him, trying to force him to lay down from his hunched position. “Just calm down.”

“NO! Something's wrong!” he barked back, shooting her an angry gaze.

“Nothing's wrong, just lay down and relax,” she replied trying to calm him. “It'll pass.”

Pickles only screeched again as his gut was being mutilated, like the baby was going to burst through his skin. Abigail tried to make him comfortable, removing his covers when she noticed he was sweating profusely. The sight before her had her screaming for Mother Atty. The bed and Pickles' legs were soaked in blood, spreading slightly anytime he cried in pain. “Make it stop, Abi!” Pickles whined, his voice straining to hold together. “Please! Make it fucking stop!”

Mother Atty came clicking through the door by her cane, coming to Pickles side and observing the gory scene before her, Abigail's eyes wide in terror, silently asking her for guidance. She remained quiet, her body calm and relaxed, but the tension in her eyes told Abigail she was just as worried. “Abigail,” she commanded calmly, “Fetch me towels, warm water, and my herbs. It's going to be a long night.”

– –

Pickles rest against the pillows, feeling just as he had when he arrived at the country house. The only difference between now and then, he was numbed from the pain by herbs and salves. He felt cold and helpless, his mind filled with every regret and should have been's. His baby had been born two months too early, and when he saw Abigail and Mother Atty's faces when the child came out, he knew something was very wrong. Worry and dread plagued his being, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep and never wake up again.

Abigail didn't even bother to knock, just pushing inside, a small bundle in her arms and misery on her face. She stepped slowly around the bed, Pickles' having been covered for modesty, waiting for him to look at her. He saw her expression and knew that the worst had already came to be. “Pickles,” she started, not wanting to finish her sentence.

He raised his hands weakly, speaking low, “Please.”

She lowered the child to his hands, following him down, knowing he was took weak to hold it on his own. He rest the infant on his raised legs, feeling his chest constrict and his heart beat slow. The baby was wrapped in the knitted blanket Mother Atty had spent days crafting, concealing the thin, frail limbs and body. With shaking hands, Pickles unwrapped the child, revealing its small, lifeless form.

He child barely fit between his two small hands, knowing that babies aren't meant to be this small. Thin toughs of hair sprouted from its head, black as night, its eyes closed and head turned to the side. Pickles felt tears sting his eyes, his face still void of expression, his fingers lightly grazing the infants soft hair, knowing that he had failed Nathan. He had failed their child.

“Hey there,” Pickles spoke quietly, his fingers continuing to brush the babies skin. Abigail took his talking as a sign to give him some privacy, knowing that everything he was taking in was crashing hard. She left the room, peering back at him with worry in her eyes, then closing the door behind her.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there staring at the lifeless infant, praying to every god and goddess he knew to bring it back to life. Tears began rolling down his cheeks before he had the chance to speak further, but he felt that the words needed to come out. “I'm sorry about all this. I wish you could've seen the world. But look at the bright side,” he said with a forced smile, “You won't have to worry about all the scary and awful things in life. You have to worry about me scoldin' you when you're bad, or fixin' your broken bones. You won't have to worry about bein' and Alpha or Omega, because both kinda suck. You won't have to worry about who your fathers is,” Pickles felt himself get choked up further, losing his ability to speak, “Or why you live in the middle of nowhere. Or wonder why I cry in the middle of the night. Or why I'll miss you so much...”

Pickles lost his resolve and broke into a fit of tears, pulling the infant into his arms and to his chest, cradling it as he cried his sorrow and pain. This was Nathan's child. This was their child, and he had failed them. He brought the baby to his mouth, kissing the dirty child on the head as the tears soaked his and it's face. It was the least he could do to show that he was sorry.

– –

Pickles leaned over the railing of the bridge that arched across the fish pond, his reflection staring back at him. They buried the infant at the back of the pond in a unmarked grave, Pickles having refused to name a child that didn't even catch a breath. It didn't feel right naming a dead child, especially after being so happy during his pregnancy, losing the child took all the joy from him, and naming it would have only made things worse.

After the burial, he spent most of his time at the pond, watching himself fall further into his own misery. Abigail force fed him food while Mother Atty encouraged her herbs, Pickles accepting them, but with lack of emotion or drive. Mother Atty had warned Abigail this would happen, that Pickles would withdrawal from them again, but the only positive thing was he was more open to treating himself better.

However, after several weeks of silence and moping, Mother Atty had had enough of him, taking it upon herself to bring him out of his funk. She watched him from the porch, leaned over the stone railing and just standing there. It angered the old woman beyond words and frankly, she was fed up with it. She was getting too old for this shit.

Thumping her way across the yard, shooing chickens that flapped in her way, until she came to Pickles side, eying the infants grave as she passed it. Clicking her cane next to him, she stood, arm supporting her back and eyes squinting at him. “Pickles,” she spoke firmly, “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Pickles barked, typically wanting to be left alone to wallow in his self-pity.

“About naming your baby,” she said, her tone hard.

Pickles sighed and rolled his eyes, “We've been over this a hundred times! There's no fucking point in naming a dead child!”

Atty's cane came down on Pickles head hard, with a loud twack, the redhead wincing and groaning as he rubbed his head. He furrowed his brows in anger and turned towards her, “What the fuck was that for!”

“You listen to me and you listen good!” Mother Atty snapped, poking his chest with the tip of her cane. “You don't get to treat this child like it's nothing! You carried that baby and birthed it, just like any Omega! How dare you claim that child doesn't deserve a name just because it never saw life!”

Pickles bared his teeth, ready to fight the old woman. “And what would you know about losing a child?” he shouted, shoving her cane out of the way and off his chest. “Your kids are probably grandparents by now! So what do you even know about any of this?”

Mother Atty fell silent, her eyes becoming lost in her own memories. Her eyes were hard when they peered back up at him, full of anger and pain. “Let me explain something to you, you spoiled brat. You should never judge people by the things you don't know or understand. Because some of us that have scars that run farther than skin deep.”

Pickles was taken aback, leaning his head away from her and turning back to the railing, pursing his lips as he waited for her to continue nagging his insensitivity. “Several years ago,” she began, looking out over the pond with him, “I was just like you, an Omega trapped behind the walls. For two years, I watch my brothers and sisters be taken against their will by Alpha's that had only one thing on their minds. Every day my family got smaller and smaller, until one day, a Warlord showed up and took me away. I never got the romance you had with your Alpha. I was taken home with him, and treated just the same as his other Omega.

“Within the first few years, I had given birth to three litters, seven healthy babies. Four boys and three girls. My sisterwives each had several litters themselves, forced to stay behind and raise them while our Alpha concurred the countryside. Eventually,” she paused, “I got tired of it all.

“I was tired of sitting around playing house wife and raise my children while so many of our people were dying. Everyday, more and more injured Alpha came in, most of the dying within their first hours after arriving. We were on the losing side, and I didn't want to stand by and watch everyone I loved leave me again, either by the enemy coming and stealing them or killing them. I decided it was time to fight.

“It wasn't fair that Omega weren't allowed to fight in the war, the Council claiming that we are too weak to truly stop anyone. So I disguised myself as an Alpha and joined the battlefield, fighting along side the men and woman sacrificing themselves for a lost cause. Any general we managed to slay, I took it upon myself to lead their Omega to safety rather than slaughter them like animals. I did this for six years before I was caught, and put on trial for treason and impersonation. But that wasn't until after the Mordhaus Slaughter.

“I was stationed in southern Lillihammer when the attack hit. There were traitors hiding within the walls, and when the signal had been called, they took no prisoners. I rode my horse as fast as I could, but when I finally arrived the battle had already been won. Few of our people were left standing, but only a handful. When I found my family, all of them, including my sisterwives and their children, were slaughtered like animals. My children, all seven, barely older than ten, lifeless in my arms. Their lives were stolen because of the choices someone else made for our people, and to this day, I regret every moment I get to live and they don't.

“So please, Pickles,” she turned to him with an unreadable expression, “Don't ever say I don't know what your going through. My children lived short lives, but it doesn't make the pain any less dull.”

Pickles glanced over at her, seeing her fall silent as she relived her past. He felt a pain in his chest and hung his head, knowing he'd been making an ass of himself for the past few weeks. While he had lost a child due to premature birth, Mother Atty had given them life and had them stolen from her. In reality, she suffered the heavier loss, and he was treating things as if he was the only one to ever lose a child. He dropped his gaze and felt shame wash over him, knowing he should apologize for his actions.

“I'm sorry,” he said genuinely and low, “You never told me before, so I just assumed you suffered the same as me or Abigail.”

“Well,” she smirked, trying to force her pain away. “I never told you what happened after my trail.” Pickles simply waited for her to continue, curious as to why she ended up in exile. “After the Mordhaus Slaughter, I was taken before the Council to discuss my punishment. I was given the charge of impersonating an Alpha solider, and treason for going against the orders to kill all enemy life. I spared the Omega that fell victim of their Alpha.

“I told them that no Omega should suffer because of an Alpha's choices,” she said with a proud smile. “Alpha's started this war and their Omega suffered. I explained that I would go into exile willingly if they allowed me one final request.”

Pickles raised a brow, “What was it?”

“I wanted a safe place for Omega to raise their babies should they suffer at the hands of Alpha,” she replied warmly. “I had this place built so any pregnant Omega could raise their children in peace, without worrying for their safety. That's when my name changed from Athena to Mother Atty.” She smirked, however it failed her shortly after. “Unfortunately, it came with a dire consequence. When the children reached the age their dynamic presented itself, they were taken away, leaving the mothers all alone. I did my best to keep them calm and help them through their trying times, but they all gave up. Half of them took their own lives, while the others wandering into the forest and never came back.”

“Pickles,” she locked eyes with him, her blue eyes shining brighter than he'd ever seen. It must have been the tears glazing over them. “All I ask is for you to not suffer the same fate so many Omega before you have. You and Abigail are my only successes out of the eighty plus years I've lived here. So please, name your child and move on with your life. Don't let this be the ending, but a beginning.”

“But I'm trapped here until I die,” he frowned, sighing, “How can I make life worth living out here?”

“Because,” she rest a shaky hand on his shoulder. “Other Omega will come, and they will need help with their children, and cooping with loss. And who better to help them than you? The fact you've lasted this long after your child's passing is a miracle in and of itself. You can get passed this, I know you can.”

With a final pat, she turned and left him, hoping her words were moving enough to convince him of his wrong doings. He watched her tap away and back to the porch, returning to her knitting, Abigail coming out to check on their whereabouts. He returned to his own thoughts, considering everything Mother Atty had taught him. He knew he needed to move on from the loss of his child, because if he didn't, he would suffer for the rest of his life.

He glanced over at the grave of his infant, recalling every horrible thing to happen to him over the years. Seth being the praised son, being trapped behind the Sanction walls, Magnus' constant pursuit of him and the assault, losing Nathan and then their baby; it was all becoming too much for him to bear. But maybe Mother Atty was right. Maybe if he named the child and accepted his loss, he could finally move on and be happy; from everything. He wouldn't need to worry about his past anymore if he lived in exile, this was his future. He had nothing left to lose and only more to gain as the three of them cared for any further Omega exile.

That's when something clicked in his brain, that him losing his child was a means to an end. This child, while it's birth unfortunate, represented his past self, and all the bad things that came with it. The baby was the universes way of tell him it was over, and he could finally be happy. At least that's what he wanted to believe.

Agreeing that it was time to name his baby, he pushed off the railing and headed for the tool shed, finding a chisel and hammer. He brought it back with him to the pond, and too his infants headstone. He knelt down and crudely carved the name he had decided on, chipping away at uneven stone and brushing away the rubble. When he finished, he blew away an debris and smiled, tears filling his eyes. He leaned over, kissing the headstone and whispering, “I'm sorry for bein' an idiot. I love you.”

After a few moments of silence, he stood and returned the tools, only to retreat into the house afterward, needing time alone to cry. Abigail wanted to comfort him, but Mother Atty stopped him, claiming it was for the best. Curious, the young Omega walked over to the grave of Pickles baby, reading the headstone. She gasped as her hands cupped her face, tears forming in her eyes as she read the name 'Dillon' across the stone.

– –

Years passed, Pickles losing count well after ten, having thrived after finally accepting his fate. He and Abigail spent time improving the farm and chopping down trees for firewood, which resulted in expanding their plot of land. Mother Atty, however, had quickly started to deteriorate, her health declining in her final years, which wasn't unexpected by the younger Omega, but they weren't ready to deal with the loss.

They hadn't received another visitor within the years Pickles had lived there, until one crisp Autumn morning. A wagon arrived bright and early, the Omega carrying out their daily chores, the only passengers two males and their horse. The Omega remained weary of their visitors, considering an Omega scent was on neither of them. Pickles quickly identified one as an Alpha, short cropped hair and glasses high on his nose, and the other was Beta, a repelling scowl permanently etched into his mug.

“Good morning!” the Alpha greeted, pulling the horse to a halt, dismounting the wagon. He approached the two Omega, a warm smile on his face. “Is this the home of Athena Greywolffe?”

“Whose asking?” Pickles crossed his arms, furrowing his brow.

The Alpha held out his hand and continued to hold his smile, neither Omega taking it. He retracted his hand and tucked it behind his back, “Charles Offdenson. I'm an Advising Officer of the elite Warlords of Mordhaus. This is my assistant William Murderface. I'm here on behalf of one of my dearest friends. I believe that there may have been a technicality in the exile of one of the Omega here. One of you is about to go home.”

Pickles and Abigail exchanged confusing looks, unsure of how there could have been any issue with their exiles. They turned back to him, and Abigail spoke up, “Why don't we go inside and discuss this. I need to check on Atty anyway.”

Charles nodded his head towards her and turned to his partner, “William, please handle the horses.”

“Why do I alwaysch have ta' do it?” the angry brunette complained, getting down from the wagon. He took the horse by the reigns and led it over to the stables.

Charles ignored his complaints and followed the Omega inside. Pickles led him to the kitchen while Abigail branched off to a downstairs bedroom where Mother Atty had been resting. Charles took a seat at the table, Pickles filling a cup with hot water and dropping in a teabag filled with Mother Atty's signature blend. He let the tea steep for a minute before turning around and handing the mug to Charles. The Alpha thanked him and sipped at it slowly, humming in delight.

Pickles took a seat across from the Alpha, smelling something oddly familiar on him. He squinted his eyes as he tried to recall the scent, but couldn't place it. He had gotten so used to the farm and the girls that scents from his past had phased out. But the one he was picking up on Charles was drawing him in and he wanted to know why he was quickly becoming obsessed with the Alpha.

“Could I get your name?” Charles asked, taking another sip of the tea.

“Pickles,” the redhead answered, lacing his hands together as he locked eyes with the brunet Alpha.

Charles nodded and asked, “How did you come to live here?”

“I was bought by an Alpha and was 'spoiled' by another,” Pickles replied giving air quotes. “I got pregnant and they dropped me here.”

“Pregnant?” Charles asked with a confused interest in his voice. “Where's the child?”

Pickles eyes fell to his hands before answering, “The baby didn't survive it's birth.”

Charles felt a pain in his heart, and said, “I'm sorry for your loss.”

Pickles shook his head and smirked, looking up at Charles, “It's okay. I came to terms with it. Losing them doesn't hurt anymore.”

“You don't know if it was a boy or a girl?” the Alpha questioned.

“I never saw the point to find out,” Pickles shrugged.

Charles only nodded and continued his questions. “The Alpha that bought you, who was it?”

“Don't know,” Pickles shrugged again, shaking his head, “Never got the chance to meet him.”

“And this was at the Southern Tomahawk Sanction, correct?”

“Yeah,” the Omega raised a brow. “What does this have to do with me?”

Charles pushed the mug away, putting his hands together. “The reason I'm here, Pickles, is because of you. The Alpha that owns you actually doesn't own you due to a technicality. When you slept with the Alpha the night before your exile, a Law that was set by the First Council was ignored and broken. I believe they intentionally ignored it for a reason I don't completely understand. I believe it was to cover up that they permit the auctioning of Omega.

“However,” the Alpha added, shoving his glasses up his face. “When you slept with the Alpha in question, something happened that allowed the old law to take effect.”

“And that is,” Pickles asked, rolling his hand.

“You bonded,” Charles said bluntly.

Pickles furrowed his brows, “There's no way we bonded, it was a one time thing.”

“In rare events, when the Alpha and Omega have a strong connection, the bond is instant,” Charles explained. “I believe this Alpha has bonded with you, and if this is true, the law states that you belong to him. Meaning the Alpha that 'spoiled' you, is the one that owns you. You've been falsely exiled, Pickles. And I can take you back.”

Pickles scoffed, “It's been fifteen years since I saw him, there's no way he wants me back.”

“On the contrary,” Charles quipped, “He refuses to take an Omega because of you.”

Pickles eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing. There was no way Nathan would want him back after all these years. He was a handsome, powerful Alpha that could have any Omega he wanted, so why would he restrain himself to just one, forgotten Omega? It was impossible and Pickles refused to believe it.

“No,” he shook his head, crossing his arms. “No I don't buy it.”

“I don't follow,” Charles stated, confused.

“How could an Alpha like him want someone so bad after fifteen years? It makes no fuckin' sense!” Pickles spat. “He's a fuckin' perfect Alpha Warlord! Nate could have anyone he wanted and he wants fuckin' me?! Fat fuckin' chance. Look,” the redhead stood, “You can take all your crap and shove it, especially when I know you're just here to take me to the Alpha that bought me. I'm not fallin' for your games. So get your shit an' get outta here!”

“Now listen,” Charles challenged, but was cut off by Pickles.

“No! I'm done talkin'!” Pickles snapped, his arms swinging out. “I'm not going to spend all this time, with a dead baby in the yard and losing sleep over an Alpha I'll never see again, just to get over them and get shoved right back into the same bullshit!”

Pickles stormed off, only to be stopped when Charles spoke up, “If you won't listen anymore, then just listen to this. Two weeks from now Nathan will be forced to take a mate by order of the Council. He's threatening violence on them. If he does then they will kill him. I refuse to let him be killed because he can't let go of a one time relationship he had with an Omega fifteen years ago. If you want him to die, you can tell him yourself.”

Charles was on his feet and storming out the door before Pickles had the chance to react. The words the Alpha fed to him were powerful. He had given him a choice that he didn't want to make, go back and be with Nathan, which he wasn't sure he really wanted, or stay and let Nathan be killed for rebellion. It was true that he didn't want to return to the Alpha after finally breaking free of his hold on him. He had accepted he would be left in exile, so why now does he have to be faced with his greatest ultimatum?

Sighing heavily, he hurried outside, wanting to catch Charles before it was too late. He found him with his assistant, preparing to mount the wagon and head back into the forest. “Charles, wait!” Pickles called out, the Alpha turning towards him. “Look,” the redhead reluctantly admitted, “Don't leave. Just let... just let me thing about if for a few days okay? You dropped a massive weight on my chest and expect me to just jump on board. I can't make such a difficult decision just like that.”

“We don't have a few days, Pickles,” Charles spoke firmly. “We have one day.”

Pickles gazed at the ground, shaking his head and sighing, “Just let me think.”

– –

That night, Pickles and Abigail debated heavily on the choice he was given, watching over Mother Atty as she got progressively worse by the hour. The eldest Omega lay bedridden and breathing shallow, the two Omega knowing it was nearly time for her to pass on.

“I don't know what to do, Abi,” Pickles said, dropping his head to his hands. “I want to go back, but I can't just leave.”

“And why not,” Abigail asked, a hand resting on his shoulder. “Don't you want to go back to him?”

“Of course I do,” Pickles replied firmly, looking up at her. “But I have a life here now. Plus when she goes,” he glanced over at the dying woman. “You can't stay here by yourself.”

“What, you don't think I can handle myself?” she raised a brow and questioned with sass.

Pickles grimaced and replied, “You know that's not what I meant.”

“Pick-les...”

The redhead glanced over at Mother Atty, jumping to her head and sitting on the bed. “What's wrong? Do you need more medicine?” he asked, worried for her current health.

She shook her head weakly, trying her best to smile up at him. “Don't give your life up,” she said, her hand coming up rest on his cheek, but when it started to fall, he took it into his hands. “You're being called back home. You... should go.”

“I can't just leave Abi here by herself,” Pickles protested. “What if something happens? No one will come help her.”

“That's not true,” the voice behind them spoke up, the younger Omega glancing back at Charles standing firmly in the doorway. “While you've been deliberating your options, I've been making arrangements to handle the property. When she was making negotiations with the Council during her trial, it was written that should anything happen to her, she's allowed to choose the next Omega to take over. However, should she refuse to chose someone, or if no one is left on the premise, the agreement becomes null and void.”

“Then Omega won't be sent here that are meant to be,” Abigail replied, challenging him.

“That's where your cooperation comes in,” Charles continued, “If I pronounce all of you dead upon my arrival, the plot becomes open ground and subject to demolition. I put my name forward on owning the property should the 'unfortunate' occur, meaning I can do as I please. I'm willing to give you all the lives you strive to have. I'll pronounce you all dead, give you knew lives and identities, and if you wish to continue making this a sanctuary for unfortunate Omega, I will make it so they are sent here. I will ensure they have proper living conditions as well as any medicinal needs they may require. I will also ensure that their children will not be taken from them when they come of age.”

“You would do that,” Pickles raised his brows, “For us?”

Charles nodded and grinned, “Regardless of whether you choose to stay here, or go to Nathan, my decision to make this an Omega Sanctuary is final.”

“Pickles,” Atty called hopefully, “See, now you can go. You don't have to worry anymore.”

“I still can't just leave,” he shook his head. “It's not right.”

“Honey,” she said lowly and angrily, “I'm dying. It won't be much longer for me. Abigail can take care of herself for a few days, I know she's strong. And you need to go to where you belong.”

“I 'belong' here,” he retorted.

“No,” she gave a small laugh. “You don't. You never have. You need to leave this place and go be who you need to be. You need to keep fighting for Omega and their children. You need to fight for anyone who has ever been wronged by another. You need to be with the Alpha you love.”

Pickles felt tears sting his eyes, he'd swinging from side to side as she, chanting 'no, no, no.'

“I'm not giving you a choice, dear,” Mother Atty said, smiling up at him. “Go be who you want to be. Go be Pickles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept all suggestions and requests, but that doesn't mean they all will be done.
> 
> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
